Un Amour Retrouvé
by nefertiti43
Summary: Séverin et Herminaëlle font leur rentrée à Poudlard, ainsi que leur mère une certaine Hermione Granger en tant que Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. "Retrouvailles" et "Découvertes" sont les 2 mots Maîtres de cette histoire.
1. Chapter 1

**Un Amour Retrouvé**

Chapitre 1 : Mois d'Août, Début d'un Rêve ?

Cela faisait onze ans, onze ans quelle avait quitté cette fameuse école de magie répondent au nom de Poudlard, mais onze ans que deux nouvelles personnes étaient rentrés dans sa vie et dans son cœur, ses deux enfants : Séverin et Herminaëlle.  
Leur mère était une ancienne élève de Poudlard se prénomment Hermione Granger.

Hermi (le surnom d'Herminaëlle) depuis quelle savait lire, elle passait ses journées dans la bibliothèque de sa mère, à lire, mes pas n'importe quels livres, surtout ceux de Poudlard et plus précisément des livres de potions.

Son frère jumeau Sév (le surnom de Séverin) s'intéressait énormément aux sortilèges et aussi un peu aux potions. Ils s'entrainèrent et s'amusèrent quelques fois à essayer d'en concocter et à chaque fois, la potion ou le sort fût réussis.

Leur mère, Hermione avait réussi à devenir médicomage. Elle était fière d'être la mère de deux futurs Miss et Monsieur-Je-Sais-Tout. Ce fameux surnom lui était resté gravé dans sa mémoire. Au début, elle détestait se surnom mais pendant sa dernière année de cours, elle s'y était habituée à l'entendre sortir de la bouche d'une personne quelle avait aimée, quelle aimait toujours et qui était le père de ses enfants (mais chut...).

Elle n'avait jamais osé leur avoué qui était leur père et quand ils lui demandèrent, elle les regardait toujours avec une petite larme au coin des yeux puis finissait par changer de sujet de conversation. En voyant quelle était triste, ils avaient cessé de lui demander et pensaient qu'elle leur dira au moment voulu, en espérant que ce moment existe...

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier pour Hermi et Sev, leur anniversaire. Hermione redoutait ce jour car le 31 juillet, elle avait reçu ces fameuses lettres de Poudlard, mais elle n'y avait pas fait plus attention et décida de les rangées en attendent leur anniversaire et espérait que ce jour n'arrive pas trop vite, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait pensé ça et essaya de la chasser de son esprit mais en vain.

Puis ce fameux 3 Août arriva, il était arrivé plus vite quelle le pensait.  
Cette année pour leur anniversaire, il n'y avait pas de copains, juste elle et ses enfants. Une fois les bougies soufflées, les vœux prononcés, le gâteau mangé et les cadeaux ouverts, Hermione s'absenta puis revient 1 minute après avec des lettres dans ses mains. Elle donna a chacun la lettre qui leur était destiné et remarqua qui lui en restait une qui à sa plus grande surprise, lui était adressée, elle lâcha la lettre qui tombait parterre. C'est enfants qui avait tous vue se regardèrent. Hermi fût la première à réagir et ramassa la lettre et montra à Sev quelle était adressée a leur mère.

\- Maman, tu es sur que ça va ? demanda Sev, inquiet.  
\- Euh...je...je suis désolée, elle s'assit. Je suis désolée, je suis juste énormément surprise de recevoir une lettre de Poudlard m'étant adressée. J'ai l'impression de me retrouvée dix-huit ans en arrière. Elle regarda le sceau de Poudlard et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
\- Vas-y, ouvre-là ! dit Hermi tout excitée  
\- Non, pas maintenant, ouvrez plutôt les vôtres, elles sont très importantes  
Elle ne le répéta pas une seconde fois, en même pas 10 secondes, les lettres furent ouvertes et ils se mirent a lire en même temps  
\- CChheerre mmoandsaimeur GGrraannggeerr,  
\- Doucement, pas si vite vous deux et surtout pas en même temps, je ne comprend rien a ce que vous lisez, chacun votre tour  
\- oui maman  
\- d'accord, mais c'est moi qui commence, répondit Hermi  
\- Hermi je t'écoute  
\- Chère miss Granger,...  
Une fois, finie, Sev en fit autant.  
\- L'autre feuille maman, c'est les fournitures.  
\- Oui Sev, on ira au chemin de traverse pour les acheter au environ du 18 Août, ça vous convient ?  
\- Oh oui !  
\- Trop hâte d'y être !  
\- d'accord, bon c'est leur d'aller se coucher maintenant.  
\- Bonne nuit maman  
\- Bonne nuit les chéries et je ne veux pas de lumière  
\- Oui maman  
Dix minutes s'écoulèrent et les enfants, c'était déjà endormis. Hermione alla dans sa chambre et s'assoie sur son lit en et posa la lettre en face. Elle hésita longtemps puis la curiosité l'emporta.

 _Chère Mme Hermione Granger,_

 _Je me suis permis de vous écrire car je voudrais vous parlez avant la rentrée des cours._  
 _Je vous laisse le choix du jour et de l'heure en sachant que je ne pourrais vous voir qu'à Poudlard. En attendent au plus vite votre réponse._  
 _Au plus grand plaisir de vous revoir._

 _Cordialement._

 _Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Hermione resta perplexe, elle avait énormément envie de retourner là-bas, mais quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un la freinait. Elle posa la lettre sur son bureau et s'endormie en espérant que la nuit lui portera conseil.

Le lendemain matin, elle fût réveillée par le bruit de la sonnette, au moment ou elle s'apprête à sortir de sa chambre, deux courants d'air passèrent devant elle. Arrivée en bas de l'escalier, Hermi et Sev avait sautez dans les bras de Harry, Ron...Hermione ne pût s'empêcher d'aller serrez dans ses bras Ginny et tous les autres. C'est deux semaines avec eux s'annonçait plutôt bien...


	2. Chapter 2

Coucou à tous, je vous poste la suite avec ce chapitre 2.

Je mets en avant le fait que ce magnifique univers avec ces décors et ces personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de que je vénère comme une déesse pour ce magnifique monde et univers qu'elle nous a donné.

Enfin voilà, désolée pour tous ce petit « bla bla » et je vous laisse à votre lecture qui je l'espère va vous satisfaire. Je tenterais de répondre aux reviews assez rapidement si jamais j'en ai quelques-unes. Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture.

Chapitre 2 : Le Rendez-vous

Severin et Herminaëlle étaient super heureux, ils reçurent pleins de cadeaux malgré les contestations de Hermione. Les enfants allaient dans leur chambre avec leur "cousins" tandis que les grands s'installèrent au salon et se mirent à parler de leur vacance. Puis vient le moment de parler des lettres reçues. Harry et Ginny avaient eu deux enfants : Lily-Rose qui avait 11 ans et Minerva qui avait 9 ans et Ginny attendait encore un enfant qui s'appellerait Alfina. Ron qui autrefois avait aimée Hermione, c'était marié i semaines à une moldu se prénomment Julie et qui avait très bien pris le fait qu'ils étaient des sorciers et regrettait même de ne jamais l'avoir été. Rémus et Thonk allait eux aussi devenir parents dans quelques mois. Sirius quand à lui, était fiancé à Elfina, une ancienne amie qu'il avait retrouvé. Fred c'est marié à Wendy, une serveuse des trois balais et Georges à Emmanuelle, la jumelle de Wendy et aussi serveuse et ils ont un enfant qui s'appel Alexis.  
Deux heures après, trois autres personnes se joignirent a eu : Drago Malfoy et sa femme Carolinna et leur fils Harry. Ils s'étaient réconciliés après la chute du mage noir et pendant leur dernière année à Poudlard ou Hermione et Drago étaient les préfets en chef. Leur fils Harry allait lui aussi entrer à Poudlard.

La journée passa très vite et les enfants étaient heureux et exténués qu'ils s'endormirent en même pas 5 minutes. Ginny avait remarqué la lettre qu'avait tenue Hermione et alla la rejoindre dans sa chambre.  
\- Mione, ça va ?  
\- Oui, je réfléchissais.  
\- Ça se voit.  
Ginny remarqua la lettre posée sur le lit et Hermione assise devant.  
\- Tu peux t'asseoir gin, reste pas debout comme une statue.  
\- Oui désolé, c'est juste que je me demandais ce que c'était cette...  
\- Lettre ? Coupa Hermione avec un sourire.  
\- Oui, réponds timidement Ginny.  
\- Ces une lettre de Dumbledore, il veut me voir avant la rentrée et je ne sais pas quoi répondre.  
\- Tu ne vas quand même pas refusée ? Enfin Mione, c'est peut-être important !  
\- Je sais Gin, c'est juste que je ne veux pas croiser tu-ces-qui.  
\- t'inquiète pas pour ça, et c'est quand ce rendez-vous ?  
\- Il me laisse choisir la date et l'heure.  
\- Bon, bah c'est simple, tu prends un jour où les professeurs ne sont pas encore arrivés, d'après Harry, les professeurs arrivent le 22 Août au environ de 20h donc tu peux y aller le 22 Août après-midi à 16h30.  
Hermione sourit.  
\- Oui, ça me convient, du moment que je ne tombe pas sur tu-ces-qui, c'est bon, Elle serra son amie dans ses bras, Je ne sais pas ce que je ferrais sans toi Gin.  
\- Et bien... que des bêtises Mione.  
Puis elles éclatèrent de rire.  
\- Je lui réponds tout de suite.  
Puis la soirée se finit dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Les deux semaines avec tous le monde passa trop vite, les adieux furent long même si ils se reverront au quai 9 - 3/4. Hermione et ses enfants étaient allés chercher les fournitures. Elle était contente de revenir au chemin de traverse, de revoir toutes ces boutiques et tous ces commerçants qui la reconnaissaient aussitôt. Le soir arriva vite et il fallait rentrer à Magicasylver city. Hermione avait reçu la réponse de Dumbledore qui était positif pour ce 22 à 16h30 et était un peu inquiète. "Que voulait-il lui dire ?". Elle s'endormit avec cette unique question en tête.

Le Jour du rendez-vous était enfin arrivé, les enfants étaient impatients et Hermione était nerveuse. Ils allèrent tous les trois au chemin de Traverse car Hermione voulait voir Ginny, mais elle n'était pas chez elle, elle repartie encore plus nerveuse avec ses enfants et ils se mirent dans un endroit où ils purent transplanées.  
Ils atterrirent devant la grille de Poudlard, le professeur Dumbledore les attendait déjà. Il ouvrit les barrières.  
\- Soyez les bienvenues à Poudlard les enfants, Miss Granger, je suis heureux de vous revoir.  
-Moi aussi Professeur Dumbledore.  
\- Suivez-moi.  
Ils traversèrent l'allée et quelques couloirs puis il se retrouvèrent devant la gargouille qui les laissa passer sans demander le mot de passe, elle avait reconnue le Directeur, Puis il se trouvèrent dans une pièce avec des objets aussi étranges les uns que les autres. Il montra un siège où Hermione s'assied et il fit apparaître deux autres sièges.  
\- Asseyez-vous les enfants, je ne vais pas vous mangez. Un bonbon au citron ?  
\- Non merci monsieur, répondirent-ils ensemble.  
\- Et vous Miss ?  
\- Non merci.  
\- Tan pis, j'aurai essayé, il fit un clin d'œil aux enfants, ce qui les fient sourire.  
\- Professeur, permettez-moi de vous présentez mes enfants, Séverin et Herminaëlle.  
\- Je suis ravis de vous connaître et je peux constater qu'il vous ressemble beaucoup miss granger mais ils ressemblent aussi beaucoup à une autre personne qui...  
\- Professeur... Hermione lui coupa la parole ... je... bafouilla-t-elle.  
\- Oui bien sur, je suis désolé Miss.  
Il y eu un petit silence.  
\- Si je vous ai fait venir miss, c'est pour vous proposez un poste... comme professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
Hermione fût surprise de cette demande quelle ne trouva pas ces mots.

\- Je sais que cela doit vous surprendre mais monsieur Flitwick vient de partir en retraite et le professeur Lupin c'est proposé pour sa matière, je ne puis refuser et puis vous étiez une excellente élève et aussi parce que le Professeur Potter et Lupin seront content de vous avoir comme collègue.  
\- Je ne sais quoi répondre, je suis honorée que vous ayez pensez a moi... Elle se mordillât la lèvre et ferma les yeux... Elle rouvrit les yeux... J'accepte votre proposition Professeur.  
\- Très bien Miss Granger ou devrais-je dire, Professeur Granger.  
\- Mais par contre, pourrais-je vous demandez une faveur ?  
\- Bien sûr, je vous écoute.  
\- Alors voilà si c'est possible, je voudrais que mes enfants changent de nom.  
Dumbledore regarda les enfants, puis revient sur Hermione.  
\- Et pourquoi voulez-vous leur changer ?  
\- Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils soient embêtées avec d'autre, au cas où ils auraient des moqueries comme par exemple des « tes sa fille d'où tes bonnes notes », vous voyez ce que je veux dire Professeur ?  
\- Oui et je suis d'accord avec vous Professeur Granger. Avez-vous une idée pour leur nouveau nom ?  
\- Et bien... Il y eu un petit silence... WATSON, je voudrais qu'il prenne le nom de ma meilleur amie moldu, WATSON.  
\- Très bien Professeur Granger, Watson sera leur nouveau nom, mais pour leur Buse et Aspic, ils seront évaluées sous leur vrai nom et ils n'y aura que nous qui seront au courant de ce changement... Cela vous convient, Professeur Granger ?  
\- Très bien Professeur, je vous remercie beaucoup.

Ils sortirent du bureau.  
\- Si vous le souhaitez, je peux vous faire visitez quelques endroits du château.  
\- Oh Oui ! S'il te plait maman dis oui !  
\- S'il te plait, s'il te plait !  
Ils firent des yeux doux et implorant a leur mère, elle les regarda et se tourna vers Dumbledore, elle était inquiète et questionna le Directeur des yeux.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Miss Granger, les professeurs n'arriveront que ce soir vers 19h.  
Cette phrase la rassura, et ils suivirent le Directeur.  
Le Directeur leur montra la grande salle, les serres et finit par les cachots. Hermione avait le sourire, ces fameux cachots où tant de choses s'étaient passés, de bonnes mais aussi des mauvaises, à cette pensée, elle se ressaisit. Puis ils reprirent l'allée principale car le soleil commençait à disparaître et donc les professeurs n'allaient pas tarder à arriver.  
Une fois à la grille, ils entendirent le bruit des calèches, ils se dépêchèrent de dire au revoir. Les calèches étaient en vue et les silhouettes dedans aussi. Hermione prit ses enfants par les bras et transplanèrent.  
Ce qui n'échappa pas au Professeur Mc Gonagal.  
\- Bonsoir Albus.  
\- Bonsoir Minerva, Bonsoir à vous tous. Dit-il avec un sourire de malice.  
\- Qui était-ce ?  
\- De qui Minerva ?  
\- Enfin Albus, j'ai vus des gens avec vous.  
\- Je suis désolé Professeur Mc Gonagal, mais il n'y a que moi ici.  
Il lui fit un clin d'œil que seule elle puisse voir et ils prirent la direction du château.

Le 31 Août arriva et il fallait préparer les valises. Une fois sûr qu'il ne manquait rien, ils descendirent manger puis allèrent se couchés pour être en forme pour le lendemain. Hermione eût beaucoup de mal a s'endormir, elle était stressée et avait peur qu'il découvrait qui était Severin et Herminaëlle. Au environ de minuit, elle réussie enfin à être dans les bras de Morphée.


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou a tous ! Je suis de retour après une longue absence et j'en suis désolée de ce temps d'attente. Beaucoup de choses ont eu lieu comme le mois de partiel mais aussi cette douloureuse nouvelle de début d'année 2016. Un très grand acteur nous a quittés et aujourd'hui encore j'ai beaucoup de mal à m'en remettre. Il est difficile pour moi encore maintenant de lire ou même de regarder un film où Alan a joué. Il restera à tout jamais dans mon âme et aussi dans mon cœur. R.I.P Alan Rickman /*

Chapitre 3 : La Rentrée

Et ce jour arriva enfin. Ils étaient tous sur le quai 9-3/4; les enfants embrassaient longuement leurs parents, avant de monter dans le train. Ils cherchèrent un compartiment vide et s'y installèrent. Hermione, Harry et Rémus leur firent juste un signe d'au revoir, car ils savaient qu'ils les reverraient le soir même. Puis le train siffla et commença son long trajet vers l'école.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Mione, tu les verras ce soir et les jours suivants.  
\- Je sais Drago, répondit Hermione en essuyant une petite larme. Je suis vraiment idiote, je les verrai tous les jours alors que toi et ta femme, vous ne reverrez Harry que pendant les vacances...  
\- Je dois t'avouer, Mione, que moi aussi j'ai un pincement au cœur, c'est la première fois que je me sépare d'Harry, renchérit Carolinna qui venait de se rapprocher d'eux.  
Harry et Rémus se rapprochèrent.  
\- Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il va falloir qu'on y aille, Mione.  
\- Oui, Rémus a raison, vous avez vos affaires à préparer, ajouta Ginny.  
\- Des affaires peut-être, mais surtout des cours, car cette année vous allez avoir non pas un mais deux miss et monsieur-je-sais-tout, rajouta Drago avec humour, ce qui lui valût une petite tape sur l'épaule de la part de Hermione.  
\- Aïe ! Je plaisantais, Mione.  
Ils partirent dans un fou rire en voyant la tête d'Hermione qui finit par les rejoindre peu de temps après.  
Puis ils partirent avec cette bonne humeur qui avait remplacé les larmes.

Pendant ce temps là, dans le train :

Peu de temps après le départ, ils avaient été rejoints par Gabin Londubat et Emma Muck-lovegood qui s'excusèrent encore une fois de ne pas être allées les voir pendant les vacances.  
\- Mais ce n'est pas grave Emma, dramatise pas pour ça...  
\- A votre avis, on sera dans quel maison? demanda Lily-Rose pour changer de conversation.  
\- En tout cas, j'espère qu'on sera tous dans la même maison et si possible Gryffondor, ajouta Gabin.  
\- Moi, c'est sur, j'irai a Serpentard.  
\- Et pourquoi en es-tu si sur, Harry ?  
\- Bah c'est tout simple Sev, depuis des générations, les Malfoy vont à Serpentard, c'est donc pas maintenant que ça va changer...  
\- Mais comment peux-tu dire ça, Harry? Serpentard est connu pour être la pire maison, tous les mauvais sorciers viennent de là, répliqua Hermi.  
\- On sait Hermi, nous aussi ont a lu L'Histoire de Poudlard...  
\- En plus, leur Directeur de maison est horrible !  
\- Tu le connais, Gabin ?  
\- Bof, mon père m'en à parlé. Il en avait tellement peur que ça l'a marqué.  
Ils rigolèrent.  
\- Et comment s'appelle le Démon de Serpentard ? questionna Emma.  
\- Rogue, Severus Rogue, répondirent Harry et Lily-Rose à l'unisson.  
\- Ca fait penser a ton prénom Séverin, c'est presque pareil.  
\- Tu es gentille Hermi mais bon je ne pense pas lui ressembler !  
\- Non tu ne lui ressemble pas du tout, mes parents m'ont quelque fois parlé de lui. Je peux t'assurer que tu es tous le contraire de lui Sév !  
\- J'espère !  
Puis le trajet se continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

A Magicasylver City, en début de soirée :

\- Harry, on est prêts, il ne manque plus que toi pour transplaner.  
\- J'arrive Mione !  
Après avoir salué tout le monde, Harry s'exclama:  
\- C'est bon Rémus, on peut y aller !  
Puis ils transplanèrent et arrivèrent devant les grilles de Poudlard.

Deux heures après leur arrivés, le bruit des élèves se fît entendre.  
\- Tu viens Mione, on passe par le couloir des professeurs pour rejoindre la grande salle.  
\- J'arrive Harry !  
Les élèves avaient commencé à rentrer quand Hermione, Harry et Rémus entrèrent dans la grande salle. Dumbledore indiqua à Hermione la place à sa gauche, tandis qu'Harry s'assit à la droite d'Hermione et Rémus à la droite d'Harry. Ils ne restaient que deux places vides, celles du professeur Rogue qui arriva cinq minutes après eux et qui, comme d'habitude, ne regarda même pas qui était à coté de lui, puis la place du professeur Mcgonagall, qui rentra avec les 1ère année.  
Une fois l'hymne de Poudlard et la chanson du choixpeau finis, elle appela les élèves pour la répartition.  
\- Aymeric Sochoit  
Le garçon s'approcha, tout tremblant, et elle posa le choixpeau sur sa tête.  
\- Poufsouffle !  
Puis d'autre élèves furent appelés.  
\- Lily-Rose Potter, appela Mcgonagall.  
Une fillette rousse s'approcha.  
\- Je vois que tu es patiente, mais aussi courageuse, voyons... Gryffondor !  
\- Harry Malfoy !  
il y eut un silence dans la salle et un garçon blond s'avança.  
\- Mmm... Tiens tiens, un Malfoy, avec toi pas de doute Serpentard !  
Il regarde ses amies avec tristesse et partit en direction de la table des Serpentard.  
-Emma Muck-Lovegood !  
Une fillette blonde s'avança  
\- Tu es très créative et aussi intelligente, toutes les qualités pour être à Serdaigle !  
Un voile de tristesse apparût sur le visage de la fillette qui se dirigea vers sa table.  
\- Gabin Londubat !  
A ce nom, le professeur Rogue regarda l'élève et ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une vision de dégoût.  
" Oh, non pas encore un Londubat ! "  
Un garçon grassouillet s'assit sur le tabouret.  
\- Voyons, tu es loyal, mais il y a aussi beaucoup de force, je vais te mettre a Gryffondor !  
Le garçon ne pût retenir un "ouf !" qui fit rigoler les Gryffondor.  
\- Séverin Watson !  
Un garçon aux cheveux châtain tombant sur le visage s'approcha  
Le professeur Rogue le regarda et trouva qu'il lui ressemblait étant petit avec cette coupe de cheveux. Il reprit ses esprits en se frappant mentalement.  
\- Voyons, tu as du courage, mais qui est dominé par de l'ambition ainsi que de la détermination... Tu vas aller a Serpentard !  
Le Garçon regarda sa sœur puis la table des Serpentards où Harry était très content, puis il se dirigea vers celui-ci.  
\- Herminaëlle Watson !  
" C'est rien Hermy, reste calme " elle sortit du rang et s'approcha.  
Le professeur Rogue regarda qui était cette élève qui serait la jumelle de son nouveau Serpentard et fût troublé de voir une fillette aux cheveux ébouriffé d'un noir profond. Ala forme de ses cheveux, il repensa a Hermione qui avait les même mais châtains. Il la regarda, intrigué.  
-Mmm...Très difficile... tu es très courageuse et très hardie, mais aussi très rusée, très intelligente et loyale... voyons...  
" Pas Serpentard, s'il te plait Gryffondor, s'il te plait "  
\- ...tu veux allez a Gryffondor, tu ne veux pas allez a Serpentard, qui est une bonne maison... bon alors Gryffondor !  
La fillette fût heureuse et partit rejoindre Lily-Rose à sa table.

Puis le professeur Dumbledore présenta les nouveaux professeurs.  
\- Voici le professeur Lupin qui n'enseignera pas les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal comme vous vous y attendez, mais l'Histoire de la Magie suite au départ en retraite de Mr Cuthbert Binns !  
Il se leva et fût acclamé par les élèves.  
\- Le professeur Georges Frégira qui remplace Mme Charity Burbage, qui nous a malheureusement quitté.  
Il se leva et fût applaudit.  
\- Et le professeur Hermione Granger qui enseignera les Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal et sera la nouvelle Directrice des Gryffondor !  
Elle fût surprise par la dernière annonce mais essaya de ne pas le montrer et se leva. Elle fut aussi applaudie, puis Dumbledore finit son discours, souhaita un bon appétit et les plats apparurent sur les tables.

Chaque nouvel élève fît connaissance avec son fantôme de maison ainsi que les préfets et d'autres élèves.  
\- Dit moi Romain, qui est-ce professeur tout de noir vêtu, là-bas ?  
Romain, le préfet-en-chef des Gryffondor, répondit:  
\- C'est le professeur Rogue, le Directeur de Serpentard.  
\- Et il enseigne quoi ?  
\- Les Potions, mais tous le monde sais qu'il préfère les forces du mal.

Pendant ce temps a la table des professeurs :

Le professeur Rogue se demandait si il avait bien entendu et se dit que ce n'était pas possible, qu'il avait sans doute mal entendu. Il se tourna et, non, il ne rêvait pas: elle était là, à parler avec Dumbledore. Mais il n'entendait pas leur conversation. Il la fixait depuis quelques secondes puis revint à lui et tourna la tête pour se concentrer sur son assiette.  
\- Professeur, pourquoi m'avoir désignée directrice de Gryffondor ?  
\- Le professeur Macgonagal voulait que se soit vous qui lui succédiez.  
Le professeur Macgonagal se mêla à la conversation:  
-Professeur Granger, je suis désolée, je n'ai pu vous prévenir avant.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave professeur Mcg...  
\- Appelez-moi Minerva, maintenant que nous sommes collègues, Hermione.  
\- D'accord prof...euh Minerva. Ca me touche que vous ayez voulu que ce soit moi qui vous succède, seulement je ne saurais pas m'y prendre aussi bien que vous...  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous y arriverez, vous verrez !  
Hermione eut un petit sourire.  
\- Vous êtes contente pour votre fille, je suppose? Allez dans la même maison que sa mère... Mais son frère n'a pas eu cette même chance.  
Hermione blanchit " Comment sait-elle ? "  
\- Oui assez, mais bon, son frère est dans la même maison que son père donc c'est égal.  
Puis elle interrogea Dumbledore du regard.  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas miss Granger, je l'ai seulement dit à Minerva, elle devait être au courant sachant quelle est devenue directrice adjointe de Poudlard.  
Il fît un fin sourire avant d'ajouter:  
\- Eh oui, je ne suis plus tout jeune...  
\- Ah, d'accord, répondit Hermione, gênée.  
\- Ca m'aurait fait trop de travail, ajouta Dumbledore.  
Hermione acquiesça, puis ils se retournèrent chacun vers leur assiette.

A la fin du repas, Hermione attendit Hagrid.

\- Hagrid ! Comment ça va depuis tout ce temps ?  
\- Professeur Granger !  
\- Non, Hermione, Hagrid. Her-mione !  
\- Ca va très bien, et toi ? Je constate que Poudlard te manquait puisque tu es toi aussi de retour !  
\- Oui, cet endroit me manquait énormément...  
\- Oh, je suis désolé, le professeur Dumbledore m'attend, au revoir Hermione !  
\- Au revoir Hagrid !  
Elle le regarda jusqu'à l'angle du mur ou il disparût.  
Puis elle s'en alla vers ses appartements.  
\- Le mot de passe, demanda le tableau.  
\- Féer... Commença-t-elle avant d'être interrompue.  
\- Miss Granger !  
Hermione aurait pu reconnaître cette voix parmis n'importe quelle autre voix, elle pâlit mais se ressaisit aussitôt.  
\- Professeur Rogue, dit-elle en se retournant.  
Il se rapprocha d'Hermione.  
\- Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour a Poudlard, Hermione...  
\- Je n'étais pas sûre de revenir, sa c'est décidé très vite. Pourquoi, professeur Rogue ?  
Voyant quelle était froide dans ses paroles et quelle ne le tutoyait pas, Rogue répondit simplement:  
\- Pour rien, miss Granger...  
\- Cessez de m'appeler Miss Granger, je suis professeur maintenant, s'énerva-t-elle.  
Ils se regardèrent, le regard de l'autre leur avait manqués durant ces années. Puis, Hermione rompit le lien.  
\- J'en conclus que vous n'avez rien à me dire de particulier, professeur. Donc, je vais me coucher. Bonsoir.  
Puis elle rentra dans ses appartements sans même se retourner. Rogue ne bougea pas, il fut surpris, onze ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus et leurs "retrouvailles étaient tendues et froides.  
\- Bonsoir Hermione...  
Puis il rentra dans ses appartements qui se trouvaient juste en face de ceux d'Hermione.

Hermione alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil le plus proche du feu. Elle ramena ses genoux sous son menton et regarda les braises. Elle regrettait d'avoir été dure et froide dans ses propos, après tout, c'est lui qui lui avait adressé la parole en premier... Elle se gifla mentalement. " Mais ça va pas ! Non, tu ne dois pas regretter, pas après ce qu'il ta fait ! " . Elle se leva pour aller se coucher et remarqua qu'à côté du seul cierge allumé sur le bureau, se trouvaient des parchemins. Elles les prit et s'en alla dans sa chambre pour essayer de dormir. Elle alluma une seule bougie sur sa table de chevet et s'allongea sur son lit. Mais le sommeil mit du temps à venir. Elle voulait regarder les parchemins; elle savait très bien que c'étaient les emplois du temps mais elle ne voulait pas déprimer en voyant les heures de cours de ses enfants et elle était aussi trop inquiète pour sa première journée de cours. " Et si je n'étais pas à la hauteur ?" se demanda-t-elle. " Et si je ne réussissais pas les sorts ? Et ces fameux points pour les maisons ! "  
Enfin, vers 11h30, elle se retrouva dans les bras de Morphée.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : 1ère journée

Dring Dring Dring Dri..TOC  
-Mmm... déjà 6h00... mmm... Allez Hermione debout.  
Elle se leva et s'étira longtemps. Elle remarqua que sa chambre était de couleur rouge et or. Elle se rappela quelle n'avait pas plus visitée que ça ses appartements. Elle regarda, sa chambre était rouge et or, un lit baldaquin a 2 places au milieu, entouré de 2 commodes en chêne avec chacune une lampe en forme lion. A gauche de la fenêtre, il y avait une bibliothèque montant jusqu'au plafond et à droite de la fenêtre, un bureau lui aussi en chêne. A la droite du lit, un mur, lui aussi recouvert de livre et entourent une porte. Elle ouvrit cette porte et se retrouva dans une dans une salle de bain. Sur le mur de droite, 2 lavabos avec un miroir sur tous le mur, en face de la porte, un énorme bassin ressemblent à celui de la salle de bain des préfets qui lui aussi avait plusieurs robinets pour les huiles, les parfums... au fond à gauche se trouvait une simple douche et à sa gauche, un toilette. Elle retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre des vêtements et retourna dans la salle de bain. Elle resta une demi-heure sous la douche, l'eau la détendait et elle en avait bien besoin. Puis elle s'habilla, mais face au miroir, elle voyait plus une élève qu'un professeur. Elle abandonna son jean et son débardeur pour une longue robe noire, se maquilla, et se coiffa. Elle se regarda.  
\- Parfait.  
Toc Toc Toc, elle alla ouvrir.  
\- Salut Harry.  
\- Salut Mione, ils se firent la bise, tu est magnifique dis-moi.  
\- Merci, toi aussi.  
Tous en parlant, ils étaient rentrées et ils s'assirent sur le canapé.  
\- Tes appartements sont jolies, ils démontrent vraiment dans quelle maison tu appartenais.  
Elle regarda autour d'elle et elle pût constater que le rouge, l'or et le marron étaient les seuls couleurs présentent.  
\- Oui en effet, mais je crois que je vais changer quelques trucs, et les tiens, ils sont comment ?  
\- Exactement pareille, mais je préfère les garder couleur Gryffondors... On devrait peut-être y allés s'y on ne veut pas être en retard et puis je meurs de faim.  
\- Oui, moi aussi.  
Ils se sourirent puis sortirent de l'appartement.  
\- Attend, ne me dit pas que Rogue à ses appartements juste en face des tiens ?!  
\- Si malheureusement, Elle soupira, A croire que Dumbledore le fait exprès.  
Puis tout en allant vers la grande salle, elle lui raconta l'échange glaciale de hier soir avec Rogue.

Ils entrèrent dans la grande salle par les portes réservées aux professeurs, puis remarquent qu'il ne manquait plus qu'eux aux niveaux professorales, ils saluèrent tous les professeurs. Harry alla s'asseoir à la droite de Dumbledore, Hermione s'assit a la droite de Harry. Heureusement pour elle, Rémus était à sa droite et donc la séparait de Rogue. Ils cherchèrent leurs enfants et purent constater que Lily-Rose et Herminaëlle étaient ensemble en train de rigoler avec un garçon, Gabin Londubat. Hermi, Gabin et Lily se tournèrent vers la table des professeurs et firent un sourire auquel ils répondirent, puis ils reprirent leur conversation. Hermione regarda vers la table des Serpentards et fût soulagée de voir Séverin parler à Harry Malfoy. Elle les regarda quand elle remarqua que Rémus allait quitter la grande salle. Elle se pencha sur son assiette quand une main se posa sur la sienne.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Mione, tous va bien se passer, je suis là si tu as besoin.  
\- Je sais Harry, je te remercie. Ta vu leur emploi du temps ?  
\- Non, pourquoi tu les a vu ?  
Rémus les quitta et les salua, puis partit de la grande salle.  
\- Oui, Macgonagal me les a posé sur mon bureau hier soir. Je les ai avec moi, tiens regarde.

\- Et bah on peut dire que leur semaine. commence et finie bien, 2 heures de Potions dès le lundi matin, sa met de bonne humeur  
\- Sa me rappelle Ron quand il découvrait l'emploi du temps et qu'il voyait potion dès le lundi matin.  
Ils se mirent a rigoler.  
Une oreille n'avait pas pût s'empêcher d'écouter la fin de la conversation, il ne pouvait pas supporter de voir Potter rigoler avec elle sur sa matière et puis ce geste, c'était le bouquet " Pourquoi avait-il posé sa main sur la sienne ? Et quand ils rigolèrent, sa main était montée sur l'épaule ! ". Enervé, il se leva précipitamment et sortit de la grande salle comme une furie. Tous le monde l'avait remarqué et cela cassa la bonne ambiance du petit déjeuné qui se termina dans un silence de mort pour les élèves.  
La sonnerie allait retentir, dans les cachots, les Serpentards étaient à attendre au près de la porte tandis que les Gryffondors, eux, arrivèrent mais en traînant les pieds. Si tous les murmures qu'ils avaient entendu en allant aux cachots étaient vrai au sujet de l'humeur du professeur Rogue, alors les 2 heures de potions risquaient d'être un enfer pour eux...

La cloche retentie.

Les élèves rentrèrent. Les Serpentards prirent les paillasses de gauche et les Gryffondors celles de droite. Contrairement à sa sœur, Sev et Harry c'était placés tout au fond tandis que Hermi et Lily étaient tout devant.  
La porte s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser place à un professeur Rogue qui regarda sa classe qu'une fois debout à côté de son bureau.  
\- Il n'y aura n'y baguette magique, n'y d'incantations idiotes, dans ce cours... Aussi, je m'attends à ce que vous ne compreniez rien à la science suptile et à l'art des Potions... néanmoins pour ceux qui est des quelques privilégiés... Il regarda les Serpentards... Je peux leur apprendre à ensorcelé l'esprit d'un homme, lui emprisonné les sens, je peux leur apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille et à distiller la grandeur et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon.  
Il regarda côté Gryffondor et remarqua que Gabin et son voisin discutaient.  
\- Cela est temps, je suppose que certains sont venus à Poudlard en possession d'aptitudes si exceptionnelles qu'elles se sentent assez sur d'eux pour ne pas se montrer attentif.  
Un rictus s'afficha sur ses lèvres et il s'approcha de Gabin qui c'était tû.  
\- Monsieur Londubat, notre nouveau champion d'explosion de chaudron ?  
Ils y eut des rires côtés Serpentards.  
\- Mr Londubat, qu'est-ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'Asphodel en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?  
Herminaëlle leva la main et il y eu un silence.  
\- Vous ne savez pas ? essayons encore, Où iriez-vous Mr Londubat si je vous demandais de me rapportez des plumes de Jobarbilles ?  
Herminaëlle leva la main, mais il l'ignora comme la fois d'avant. Il y eu encore un silence.  
\- J'en ai aucune idée.  
\- Et quel est la différence entre le nappel et l'Aconit ?  
Herminaëlle leva encore la main.  
\- Je ne sais pas monsieur.  
\- Navrant... à l'évidence, je dois encore me coltiner un Longbottom.  
Les Serpentards explosèrent de rire, Gabin baissa les yeux et la tête. Rogue fit un rictus, satisfait d'avoir ridiculisé un Gryffondor et de plus un Londubat, alla s'asseoir à son bureau et leur ordonna d'ouvrir leur livre et de lire les 2 premiers chapitres en silence. Ils s'exécutèrent tous sans broncher, de crainte d'attirer les foudres du professeur. Rogue détailla un par un tous ces nouveaux cornichons. D'abord les Serpentards, puis les Gryffondors où il s'attarda. Il était satisfait, il avait effrayé le nouveau longbottom, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler et de lever les yeux toutes les 5 secondes. Il regarda ensuite Lily-Rose, malheureusement pour lui, il ne pouvait rien tenter vu que son abruti de père enseignait à Poudlard. La concernée leva les yeux vers son professeur qui lui fît un regard noir, elle rebaissa les yeux pour reprendre sa lecture. Il fît un fin sourire que personne ne verra, elle avait peur de lui. Puis son regard se posa sur sa voisine de droite. Elle ne lisait même pas les pages, elles les survolaient. Un détail lui revient en mémoire, c'était la jumelle d'un de ses Serpentards. Il les regarda attentivement un par un et constata qu'ils ne se ressemblaient pas du tout. Puis la sonnerie retentie. Les élèves partirent aussi vite qu'ils le purent vers leur prochain cour, pour les Serpentards, Botanique et pour les Gryffondors, D.C.F.M.

Hermione était stressée, elle avait passé les deux heures à vérifier tous les sorts quelle allait enseigner.  
Elle était assise à son bureau quand un poufsouffle frappa à la porte pour demander si ils pouvaient rentrer.  
\- Oui bien sur, entrez ! Elle s'était levée. Les élèves entrèrent et à sa grande surprise, les maisons se mélangèrent. Hermi et Lily s'étaient assises tous devant à coter d'une Poufsouffle se prénomment Ambre Hanessi. C'est deux heures de cours passèrent trop vite au goût de tous. Hermione leur avait appri petits sorts et tous ceux qui les avaient réussi, avait fait gagner 5 points à leur maison. Hermi traîna à la fin du cours. Hermione s'assit à moitié sur son bureau et Hermi se plaça devant sa mère.  
\- Alors ma chérie, cette matinée c'est bien passée ?  
\- Oh oui maman, j'ai adoré ton cour.  
Hermione leva un sourcil.  
\- Et celui de Potion ?  
\- A vrai dire, je me suis grave ennuyée, on a dût lire les 2 premiers chapitres, que je connaissais déjà par cœur et puis... il a ridiculisé Gabin devant tous le monde et il la même traiter de...  
\- Longbottom ? N'est-ce pas ?. Coupa sa mère.  
\- Oui.. mais comment le sais-tu ?  
\- Le professeur Rogue appelait déjà son père, Neville, comme sa quand ont était jeune Hermi.  
\- Ah.  
\- Et il n'a pas retiré de points aux Gryffondor ?  
\- Non, pourquoi il aurai dû ?  
\- Non, non, c'était une simple question. Tu devrais aller manger maintenant, tes amies vont s'inquiéter.  
\- Oui,à plus tard maman.  
Elle répondit par un signe de tête.

Le reste de la journée passa vite pour les Gryffondors, l'histoire de la magie avait l'aire plus intéressante avec le professeur Lupin et le 1er cour de vol avec les Serdaigles c'était déroulé sans trop de chutes.  
Pour les Serpentards, la journée passa aussi vite, la Botanique ce matin, c'est très bien passé de même que l'histoire de la magie en dernière heure d'après-midi, mais pour ceux qui est de la Métamorphose, c'était autre chose.

FLASH BACK

En début d'après-midi, les Serpentards allaient avoir Métamorphose, ils attendaient le professeur Macgonagal quand Harry et Sev voulurent impressionner Emma Muck-Lovegood qui était assise avec sa maison à leur droite. Harry et Sev avaient voulu lui montrer un sort dans le Poudlard express, mais ils n'avaient pas eu le temps.  
\- Eh, Emma !  
Elle se retourna et leur sourie.  
\- Oui Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
\- Tu te souviens du sort qu'on voulait te montrer ?  
\- Oui Sev, d'ailleur j'ai hâte de le voir,à moin que se soit un mensonge.  
\- Un mensonge ! S'exclamèrent-ils ensemble.  
Harry souffla quelque chose dans l'oreille de Sev, puis ils demandèrent à Emma de la suivre. En se levant, toutes les conversations stopèrent et ils regardaient les 3 élèves debout.  
\- Et toi ! Comment tu t'appelles ?  
\- M... Moi ?  
\- Oui toi ! Pas ton hibou !  
\- Thédore Armati.  
Ils s'étaient rapprochés du jeune Serdaigle qui tremblait de plus belle.  
\- Moi c'est Séverin, Sev pour les intimes et lui c'est Harry, Harry Malfoy et tu connais sûrement Emma, vu quelle est dans ta maison.  
\- O... Oui.  
\- Alors voilà, on voudrait lui montrer un sort mais pour ça, on a besoin de toi Théodore.  
\- M... Mais p-p-pourquoi moi ?  
\- Parce qu'on ta choisi Théo ! Harry commençait à s'impatienter.  
\- Tu est d'accord pour nous aidés ?  
Théodore aurait fait n'importe quoi pour Emma, mais il n'osait pas lui dire.  
\- Ok, je veux bien. Sa consiste à quoi ?  
\- Eh bien à ça ! Cochamus !  
Un fin éclair rose sortit de la baguette de Séverin et toucha Théodore qui se transforma en cochon.  
\- Parle ! Ordonne Harry.  
\- Groink ! Groink !  
Ce fût l'éxplosion de rire chez les Serpentards ainsi que chez quelques Serdaigles qui essayait de se retenir mais en vain. Le petit animal, paniqué commença à courir dans tous les sens.  
\- Groink ! Groink ! Groink ! Groi..  
\- Que se passe-t-il ici ?!  
Tous les rires se stoppèrent net et tous se retournèrent pour voir cette personne qui n'était autre que le professeur Macgonagal.  
\- J'ai posé une question !  
Tous les élèves s'écartèrent pour laisser place a 3 élèves et... un cochon avec une cravate bleue autour du cou.  
\- Mon Dieu ! Ce n'est quand même pas un élève ?! Finité Incantatem !  
Théodore reprit sa forme et se rua sur Sev et Harry.  
\- Ca suffit ! Le professeur Macgonagal les sépara.  
\- Monsieur Armati allez vous s'asseoir, quand à vous trois, je retires 25 points a Serdaigle pour non assistance. Vous me décevez Miss Muck-Lovegood, allez vous asseoir ! Elle la regarda allez s'asseoir, puis elle se retourna, si elle pouvait tuer avec ses yeux, elle aurait 2 corps allongés devant elle.  
\- Mr Malfoy, baissé vos yeux ! Quand à vous deux, je vous retires 50 points chacun.  
\- Hein ?! Ils s'était exclamés en même temps.  
\- Sa fait 100 points en moins pour Serpentards ! et en plus, vous serez en retenue ici ce soir avec moi à 20h.  
Harry et Séverin se regardèrent, horrifiés.  
\- Maintenant allez vous s'asseoir et que je ne vous entendes pas !  
Puis le cours commença.

FIN DU FLASH BACK

Après son dernier cours de la journée, Hermione fût rejointe par Harry.  
\- Coucou Mione, alors cette première journée ?  
La concernée était assise a son bureau.  
\- Coucou Harry, ça c'est bien passé et toi ?  
\- Oui, tu est au courant de l'énorme perte de point des Serpentards ?  
\- Non, et puis pourquoi je m'inquiéterais, ce n'est pas ma maison... Pourquoi cette question Harry ?  
Il ouvrit la bouche, mais se ravisa.  
\- Euh... pour rien, tu viens c'est l'heure du dîner.  
\- J'arrive.  
Tout en se dirigeant vers la grande salle, Hermione questionna Harry mais il refusa de lui répondre.  
\- Mais pourquoi tant de mystère ? enfin Harry !  
\- Tu le sera bien assez tôt, Mione.  
Elle voulu protester mais fût interrompue par des cris dans l'escalier principale.  
\- Je crois que tu vas enfin savoir ce qui c'est passer, Mione.  
Ils se précipitèrent vers l'escalier principale...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : Dispute et Rapprochement

C'est cris avaient attirés un grand nombre d'élèves ainsi que tous les professeurs. A peu près au milieu de l'escalier, ce trouvait trois personnes, plus précisément 1 professeur et 2 élèves qui n'était qu'autre que Rogue, Harry et Séverin qui étaient terrorisés et tenaient a peine sur leurs jambes tremblantes. Harry et Hermione se frayèrent un chemin pour se rapprocher, Hermione s'apprêta a lui sautée dessus mais fût retenue par Harry et le professeur lupin. Macgonagal arrivait elle, des escaliers, voyant l'état de choque des 2 élèves, elle ne pût s'empêcher de retenir sa rage contre Severus. Dans leur tête, Harry et Séverin remercièrent Macgonagal de s'interposer entre eux et Rogue, merlin seul sait ce qui aurait pût leur arriver.  
\- NON MAIS VOUS ÊTES PAS BIEN ? ! VOUS TERRORISEZ VOS ELEVES DE SERPENTARDS, ET EN PLUS DES 1ERE ANNEE ! VOUS NE VOYEZ DONC PAS DANS QUEL ETAT VOUS LES AVEZ MIS !  
Le professeur Dumbledore se joint aux autres professeur pour voir ce qui se passait et eu un sourire amusé de voir encore les 2 même professeurs se disputer pour encore la même chose : La perte des points.  
\- NON MAIS DE QUOI JE ME MÊLES ?! JE VOUS EN POSE DES QUESTIONS MOI SUR CE QUE VOUS FAITES AVEC VOS GRYFFONDORS ?! ET PUIS C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE, VOUS PASSEZ VOS JOURNEE A RETIRER DES POINTS A SERPENTARDS ! ET PAS QUE UN PEU, NON, LA ON RETIRES CARREMENT 100 POINTS ET SANS RAISON EN PLUS !  
\- MAIS SI J'AVAIS MES RAISONS,SEVERUS !  
\- NON, CE SERDAIGLE A DÛ LES CHERCHER POUR QU'IL LE FASSENT !  
\- NON, LES SERDAIGLES DISENT LE CONTRAIRE ET GENERALEMENT ILS NE MENTENT PAS !  
\- DE TOUTE FACON, SA NE MERITE PAS LES 100 POINTS RETIRES ! CETTE ELEVE A JUSTE ETE TRANSFORME QUELQUES SECONDES ET PUIS A CE QUE JE SACHE, CA C'EST PASSE EN COURS DE METAMORPHOSE !  
\- MAIS ON NE TRANSFORME PAS UN ELEVE EN ANIMAL AVEC UN NIVEAU DE PRATIQUE AUSSI BAS ! ET PUIS ZUT, CE N'EST PAS MA FAUTE SI VOS SERPENTARDS SONT MALINTENTIONNES, SEVERUS !  
\- IL NE FONT QUE RENDRE LA MONNAIE DE LA PIECE, MINERVA ! C'EST 100 POINTS SONT PAS JUSTIFIE, AINSI QUE LES 25 POINTS RETIRES AU SERDAIGLES QUI ME SEMBLE PAS SUFFISANT ! ET JE VOUS SEREZ GRE DE LÂCHER LA GRAPPE A MES SERPENTARDS AUX LIEU DE VOUS ACHARNEZ SUR EUX, MINERVA !  
\- ILS N'ONT EÛS QUE CE QU'ILS MERITENT ET SI ILS RECOMMENCENT, CE SERA LA MÊME CHOSE !  
\- OH NON ! VOUS NE RECOMMENCEREZ PAS VIEILLE CHOUETTE !  
\- OH QUE SI ! SALE CHAUVE-SOURIS !  
Tout en s'insultant, leur main s'était dangeureusement rapprochée de leur baguette. Voyant les mains descendre, Harry et Séverin en profitèrent pour rejoindre tous les autres Serpentards. Les voyant partirent en courant, vers leur maison, Hermione se calma et fini par être relâchée des bras de Harry et de Rémus.  
\- Il serait peut-être temps de les séparer, professeur Dumbledore.  
Les 2 professeurs commencèrent a se lancer des sorts.  
\- Oui en effet Pomona... jusqu'à la prochaine fois.  
Cette fin de phrase fût fini par un soupir.  
\- Les enfants votre attention, s'il vous plaît !  
Tous les élèves se retournèrent vers le directeur.  
\- Le spectacle est fini ! Veuillez suivre vos préfets jusqu'à votre salle commune !  
Dans un brouhaha, les élèves s'éclipsèrent en jettent un dernier regard vers les 2 professeurs qui était entourés des autres professeurs qui essayaient de les séparer... sans grand succès. Ils furent rejoint par le directeur.  
\- ARRETEEEEEEEZZZZZZ ! Non, mais vous vous sentez bien tous les deux ? ! Que vous ailliez des petites querelles pour les pertes de points, ça peut aller, mais de la à en venir aux baguettes, c'est un comble ! Vous me décevez tous les deux !  
Les deux concernés se battait plus, mais se fusilières du regard.  
\- Je veux vous voir tous les deux dans mon bureau dans 5 minutes.  
Dumbledore salua les autres professeurs et s'éclipsa, ainsi que tous les autres professeurs en encourageant du regard Macgonagal.

Hermione et Harry sortirent pour aller sous leur arbre près de l'étang, puis s'assirent.  
\- Comment l'avez-vous sût Rémus et toi ?  
\- C'est Minerva, elle nous l'a dit tout de suite après son cour avec eux, elle ne savait pas comment te le dire.  
\- J'avais pourtant mis en garde Séverin, mais il ne pas écoutée, encore une fois. Ils ont reçues une sanction j'espère ?  
\- Oui, sa leur à coûté 50 points chacun et 2h de retenue avec Minerva.  
\- Ils les ont bien mérités... Minerva à été gentille, que 2h en sa présence, ça aurait pût être pire.  
\- Oui... Sa me rappel la 1ère retenue qu'on a fait avec Hagrid et Drago dans la forêt interdite.  
\- Oui... Ils peuvent se satisfaire heureux.  
Il y eût un silence.  
\- A ton avis, Minerva et Severus vont être...  
\- Je ne sais pas Mione, mais une chose est sûr, ils vont se faire sérieusement remonter les bretelles.  
\- Oui, je n'en doute pas et ils ne vont pas êtres les seuls, je tiens a dire deux mots à Séverin.  
\- Ne soit pas trop sévère, je ne pense pas qu'il va recommencer de si tôt.  
\- On ne sait jamais, Harry, on ne sait jamais.

Depuis cette dispute, 1 mois c'était écoulé. Personne n'avait vraiment sût les sanctions des 2 professeurs mais une chose était sur, toutes les maisons ont vu leur points chutés dans un temps record et pas la peine de préciser à cause de quels professeurs. Séverin à été doublement punit par sa mère et depuis, il essaye de se tenir à carreau, chose assez difficile pour un serpentard.  
En ce dimanche après-midi, les élèves profitèrent des 1er jour de l'automne, Hermione profitait du silence de la bibliothèque pour flâner dans la réserve. Elle prit un livre Potions Mortelles et alla s'asseoir à la table la plus reculée de la réserve. Elle commença sa lecture quand elle fût interrompue.  
\- Professeur Granger, c'est rare de vous voir dans la réserve.  
Elle ne prit même pas la peine de lever la tête pour voir qui c'était, elle avait reconnu cette voix grave.  
\- Professeur Rogue, je ne savais pas que j'étais surveillée.  
Il voulu répondre mais ne trouva rien à dire, il s'assoit a la même table.  
\- Vous vous intéressez aux Potions Mortelles ? Qui est donc ce malheureux ?  
\- Oh... Je ne sais pas... peut-être un certain professeur Rogue.  
Elle leva la tête pour voir sa réaction et la rebaissa aussitôt.  
\- Voyez-vous ça... dois-je prendre cela comme des menaces ou comme un avertissement ?  
\- Prenez-le comme vous voulez.  
Severus en resta bouche bée. La colère était présente, mais il ne voulait pas sortir de ces gons, il ne lui ferait pas se plaisir. Il replongea dans son livre qui n'était plus du tout intéressant.  
\- C'est petites altercations m'ont manqué Hermione.  
Rogue ne prit pas la peine de lever les yeux, il sentait son regard posé sur lui et il n'avait pas tord.  
Hermione était perturbée, au plus profond d'elle même, elle était heureuse qu'il avait prononcé son prénom mais comme la dernière fois, elle fait comme si de rien n'était.  
\- Et pas à moi Severus.  
Elle regrettait d'avoir dit ça, elle savait au fond d'elle même qu'il lui avait manqué, mais jamais elle lui dirait, il l'avait fait trop souffrir. Elle était plongée dans ses réflexions et n'avais pas remarquée qu'il avait changé de place pour aller s'asseoir en face d'elle. Elle fût tirée de ses pensées et se frappa mentalement d'avoir pensé à ça.  
\- Ca me fait plaisir de t'entendre m'appeler par mon prénom Hermione.  
\- Plaisir non partager Severus  
" Mais enfin tu est malade, tu c'est bien que c'est faux ! " " Oh, toi là-haut, la ferme ! ".  
\- On dirait que je déteins sur toi, elle eût un petit sourire et Severus tenta un geste, et posa sa main sur celle d'Hermione.  
A ce contact, ils eurent tous les deux un frisson. Ils restèrent quelques secondes comme ça mais Hermione rompit brusquement le lien.  
\- C'est trop tard Severus, tu m'as trop fait souffrir.  
\- Je te l'ai déjà dit Hermione, j'étais sous l'impérium, je ne savais pas ce que je faisais.  
\- En tout cas tu avais l'air d'apprécier ce que vous étiez en train de faire.  
Elle commença à s'énerver.  
\- J'étais sous l'impérium Hermione.  
\- Ca c'est ce que tu dis et sa t'arrange bien puisqu'on ne peut pas le vérifier.  
\- Non au contraire sa ne m'arrange pas, ça ma fait perde la femme que j'aimais... toi.  
Hermione ne sût quoi répondre. " Il t'aime, tu c'est bien que c'est pas son genre de montrer ses sentiment, sa prouve qu'il est sincère ! " " Tais-toi, par pitié, tais-toi ! ".  
\- Hermione, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aime encore aujourd'hui, mais toi ? As-tu vraiment plus aucun sentiments pour moi ? j'ai besoin de savoir.  
Ses yeux avaient commencés a se remplir de larmes. " Non je ne pleurerais pas ! Non je ne pleurerais pas ! ". Elle ferma son livre, se leva et s'apprêtait à partir mais une main la retiens.  
\- Hermione... s'il te plait... répond moi... j'ai besoin de savoir  
Une larme réussi a s'échappée.  
\- Je t'es aimée Severus...  
Une autre larme glissa sur sa joue, elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Elle regarda Severus droit dans les yeux... ce fameux regard qui lui avait tant manqué pendant toutes ces années, elle approcha son visage du sien et posa ses lèvres doucement mais surement sur les siennes. Severus répondit tout de suite à se baiser et répondit à Hermione quand celle-ci approfondie leur baiser. Chacun en profitât un maximum, puis à manque de souffle, ils se séparèrent, puis se rendant compte de ce quelle avait fait, elle partie de la bibliothèque en courant, laissant un Severus aux anges et qui se touchait les lèvres du bout des doigts.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Révélation 

On était début décembre, depuis ce baiser, Hermione évitait Severus. Elle s'en voulait terriblement, elle n'avait pas pût résister à l'embrasser et depuis, elle passait ces soirées à pleurer à chaude larmes dans les bras de Harry. Quand à Severus, il avait mal, elle l'évitait et elle était toujours collée à ce Potter, ce qui avait dons de l'énerver encore plus. Quand à Séverin, il faisait encore des conneries, certes moins grave que la 1ère fois, mais qui lui valait avec Harry et d'autre serpentards, la colère de Rogue et des retenues. Hermione avait baissé les bras avec lui, comme elle le répétait souvent à Harry _" Sev est un serpentard et personne ne peut changer un serpentard "_. Harry avait eu la mauvaise idée de lui répondre un jour _" Personne, sauf toi "_ Cette phrase lui avait valût un regard noir suivit très vite d'une coulée de larmes à ne plus en finir. Mais maintenant, tout ceci était oublié. Quand à Herminaëlle, elle commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez du professeur Rogue, il lui envoyait sans cesse des piques, des rabaissements et des sarcasmes, et ce qui lui blessait le plus, c'était ce surnom qui lui donnait, ce Miss-je-sais-tout . Elle avait été jusqu'à en pleurer chez sa mère qui lui avait raconté que c'était aussi le surnom qu'il lui avait donné quand elle était son élève et quelle ne devait pas faire attention à ceux qui lui disaient de méchant. Ce qu'elle se força à faire mais avec beaucoup de mal.

C'est deux semaines avant les vacances, risquaient d'être longues car il y aurait des devoirs dans chaque cours. La première semaine, ce fût des contrôles sur la pratique. Pour Herminaëlle, ses notes furent excellentes, Optimal partout sauf en potion où elle eût un Acceptable, mais elle savait très bien qu'elle aurait dû avoir un Optimal, mais sa mère lui avait dit qu'il ne fallait pas espérer un Optimal avec Rogue. Pour Séverin, ce fût les mêmes notes sauf que lui, il avait eu Optimal en Potion. La deuxième semaine, ce fût des contrôles sur la théorie. Tous les emplois du temps furent changés :  
Serdaigles avec Gryffondors / Poufsouffles avec Serpentards  
Les professeurs reçurent c'est 2 emplois du temps. La veille de cette semaine particulière, Harry expliqua à Hermione son déroulement.  
\- Ca à beaucoup changé Harry, on pourrait croire que tous les élèves vont passer leurs Aspic maintenant.  
\- Oui effectivement, cette manière de faire ces épreuves est dans un premier temps pour les préparer à leur futur examen et ensuite ceux seront les notes les plus importantes dans leur bulletin.  
\- Et combien d'épreuves comme celle-là doivent-ils avoir ?  
\- Ils en ont 3 par an sauf pour les 5èmes et 7ème années, eux ils en ont 4.  
\- D'accord  
\- Comme tu le voie, chaque matière dure 2 heures, c'est 2 heures sont surveillés par le professeur de la matière concernée, ensuite il y a un ordre pour donner les sujets : les 7ème années, les 5ème années, les 6ème, 4ème, 3ème, 2ème et les 1ère. Tu penses avoir tous retenue ?  
\- Oui Harry, merci... Heureusement que tu es la, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait autrement.  
\- Tu serais allée voir Rémus.  
\- Oui sûrement.  
\- Bon, je vais aller me coucher, parce que moi j'ai une surveillance demain.  
\- Ah bon ?  
Hermione regarda l'emploi du temps.  
\- Oui 16h00-18h00 avec mes 2 filleuls serpentards, bon à demain, Mione.  
\- A demain Harry.  
Ils se firent la bise et Harry quitta les appartements d'Hermione.  
\- Encore dans les appartements du professeur Granger, Mr Potter, on va finir par croire que vous faîtes des choses ensembles.  
Ils se fusillèrent du regard.  
\- Je ne me savais pas épier, professeur Rogue, et si comme vous le dîtes nous faisons des choses ensembles, en aucun cas sa ne vous regardes et concernes pas !  
\- Ne me parlez pas ainsi Mr Potter !  
Le ton était glacial et cassant.  
\- Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me retirer des points ? Me mettre en retenue ? C'est bête je ne suis plus un élève, sur ceux, bonne nuit collègue.  
Rogue répondit mais Harry ne fît pas attention et rentra dans ses appartements.

Le lendemain matin, au petit déjeuner, le directeur ainsi que les professeurs, souhaitèrent bonne chance à tous les élèves.  
Puis tous les élèves partirent sauf les Poufsouffles / Serpentards qui se mirent sur le côté avec les professeurs.  
\- Minerva, c'est à vous.  
\- Merci Albus, Hermione pouvez-vous m'aider ?  
\- Bien sur.  
Elles se placèrent devant la table des professeurs et Minerva la remplaça par un bureau, puis elles se tournèrent vers les 4 tables des maisons. Minerva pointa sa baguette sur la table des Serpentards.  
\- Evanesco Mix Tablum.  
La grande table disparût et fût remplacée par une longue rangée de bureau individuel. Minerva fît de même pour la table des Serdaigles et Hermione le fît sur les tables Gryffondors et Poufsouffles. Une fois fait, les élèves s'installèrent et tous les professeurs sortirent de la grande salle sauf le professeur Chourave.  
Le début de semaine passa assez vite. Ce jeudi en fin de matinée, Herminaëlle avait potion. Le professeur Rogue distribua les sujets et ne pût se retenir d'ajouter.  
\- Vu que vous êtes des cornichons sans cervelle, je vous conseil fortement d'épargner vos copies de sornettes aussi grosses que vous, sur ceux, commencez !  
Pendant ces deux heures, Rogue ne quitta pas une seule fois son bureau. Il se contentait de dévisager tous ces idiots de Serdaigles et de Gryffondors. Son regard se posa encore une fois sur cette Gryffondors. La concernée avait fini et regarda les autres élèves, certains se pressait pour essayer de finir, d'autres se tenaient la tête en signe d'agacement. Herminaëlle sentait un regard posée sur elle et le chercha autour d'elle mais personne, en réfléchissant, ses yeux c'étaient dirigés vers le bureau professoral. Son professeur la regardait, elle fronçât les sourcils, ce qui lui vaut ce regard noir qui terrifiait tant tous les élèves _" Vous voulez jouer à sa professeur, très bien, alors on va jouer ! "_. Elle fît un fin sourire et plongea ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son professeur. _" Non mais je rêve, elle ose me défier du regard ! Pour qui elle se prend ?! "_. Rogue lui fît son regard le plus noir et le plus terrifiant, mais il fût surpris, elle n'avait pas baissée les yeux, au contraire, elle lui renvoyait exactement le même regard. Ils restèrent un moment à se défier puis la sonnerie retentie, ce qui obligea Severus à détourner son regard.  
\- N'oubliez pas vos nom et prénom sur vos copies !  
Les élèves pressées de partirent se dépêchèrent de les notés puis quittèrent la grande salle le plus vite possible, sachant qu'ils y reviendront dans 15 min pour manger.  
Après manger, Hermi et son frère ainsi que Lily, Harry, Gabin et Emma se retrouvèrent à côté de l'étang sous leur arbre.  
\- Alors cette fin de matinée avec notre cher directeur de maison ?  
\- Je crois que c'est la seul fois qu'il n'a pas rabaissé quelqu'un.  
\- Tu veux dire un Gryffondors, Emma.  
\- Harry !  
\- Quoi, j'ai raison Lily, pour une fois qu'il ne vous à rien dit.  
\- Il nous à rien dit certes, mais il nous à tous dévisager.  
\- Et tu n'as pas eu peur Gabin ?  
\- Sev !  
Les deux serpentards pouffèrent de rire.  
\- Non, je n'ai pas eu peur Séverin !  
\- T'inquiète on plaisantait.  
\- Je sais.

Hermi qui avait été silencieuse jusque la, parla.  
\- On c'est défiés du regard.  
\- Comment ?!  
Elle leur raconta cet échange.  
\- Et bah dis donc, t'es vachement douée !  
\- Ta réussi à lui faire baisser les yeux, bravo sœurette.  
\- Non, pas moi, mais la sonnerie.  
Au loin la sonnerie retentit. Ils se souhaitèrent bonne chance et se séparèrent.

Le soir même, les élèves ne trainèrent pas dans les couloirs, trop fatigués ils se précipitèrent tous dans leur salle commune. Hermione ne s'attarda pas non plus, elle voulait commencer à corriger ces copies pour en avoir le moins possible à corriger pendant les vacances. Vers 11h, elle avait fini de corriger les 4 premières années Serdaigles. Elle soupira.  
\- Et dire qu'il me manque encore les copies des Serpentards et des Poufsouffles.  
Elle regardait son bureau et les piles de parchemins montaient assez haut. Elle décida d'aller prendre l'air, elle sortie de ses appartements pour faire une ronde dans le château. Devant la grande porte, elle sortie marcher près du lac, puis alla s'asseoir sous l'ancien arbre du trio. Elle contemplât le ciel un petit moment.  
\- Ce ciel est très étoilé, n'est-ce pas ?  
Elle soupira, elle avait sentie cette présence derrière elle et savait à qui elle avait affaire.  
\- Oui en effet.  
L'ombre alla s'asseoir à coter d'elle.  
\- Il fallait que je te voie Hermione.  
\- Ah... bah c'est bon, tu m'a vue, tu peux t'en aller !  
L'ombre se rapprocha encore plus et murmura à l'oreille d'Hermione.  
\- Bien, comme tu voudras, bonne nuit.  
A sa grande surprise, l'ombre partis, mais elle avait senti, il lui avait glissé quelque chose dans sa poche. Elle rentra et alla se coucher. C'était sans succès, à 2h du matin, elle ne dormait toujours pas, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il lui avait donné et tant-pis si elle ne pouvait pas dormir ensuite. Elle fouille dans la poche de sa cape et en ressortie une petite fiole contenant un liquide bleu/vert.  
\- Ses souvenirs ?!  
Elle alla chercher dans un placard sa pensine, mis le souvenir dedans et plongea sa tête. Elle se sentie aspirer et elle se retrouva dans...  
\- Les appartements de Severus ?  
Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle était dans la chambre, elle sortie dans le couloir quand elle entendit deux voix, elle s'avança vers le salon.  
\- Bellatrix !  
Leur discutions était mouvementée et Bellatrix tournait autour de Severus.  
\- Ne dit pas le contraire Severus, avoue-le.  
\- Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que je ne suis plus fidèle au maître ?  
\- Mon intuition Severus.  
Le concerné fît un petit toussement.  
\- Sa te fait rire Severus, certes mon intuition n'est pas fiable, mais tu peux prouver ta fidélité au maitre...  
Elle s'approcha de Severus et fini sa phrase dans un murmure.  
\- ... en me comblant.  
Severus se raidit d'un coup.  
\- Tu es complètement folle ma parole! Jamais ! Tu m'entends Bella ! Jamais ! Le maître c'est très bien que je lui suis fidèle !  
\- Le maître oui, mais quelques mangemorts et moi-même non et ce n'est pas une proposition Severus, mais un ordre.  
Elle avait prononcé la fin de la phrase avec une voix douce qui, venant de sa part, ne présageait rien de bon.  
\- Je t'ai dit non Bella ! Maintenant vas t'en, j'ai des cours à préparer !  
\- Ne t'énerve pas Severus, je m'en vais.  
Elle commença à s'en aller et Severus baissa sa garde, mais Bellatrix se retourna d'un seul coup.  
\- IMPERIUM !  
Hermione était bouche bée, Severus ne vit pas le sort venir, elle avait été imprévisible.  
\- Alors comme ça Severus, tu veux me combler ? S'a m'étonne de toi, mais j'accepte volontiers.  
Elle le prit par la taille et commença à l'embrasser.  
\- Severus... fait moi l'amour... tout de suite !  
Elle l'embrasse encore, et encore, puis ils commencèrent à se déshabiller. Hermione les regardait dégoûter et à la fois rassurée, il lui avait donc pas mentit. Tout à coup, elle entendit le tableau pivoter, elle se retourna prête à bondir, mais elle se retrouva face à une Hermione âgée de 17 ans et qui se frottait le ventre. Elle la regarda, elle savait ce qui allait se passer, elle laissa échapper une larme quand elle vit l'ancienne Hermione se mettre les mains devant pour s'empêcher de crier. Puis le souvenir s'effaça, elle se retrouvait sur son lit.  
\- Il n'avait pas mentit ! Il m'avait pas mentit ! Il ne m'avait jamais mentit !... 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Le Bal de Noël 

Les épreuves s'étaient finis ce vendredi matin, Dumbledore avait prévenu tous les élèves qu'il devait s'absenter pendant un certain temps et que cette après-midi, ils avaient leur cour habituel, au grand désespoir des Gryffondors qui avaient 2h de Potion avec les Serpentards. Les élèves descendirent aux cachots et la sonnerie retentit. Rogue les fît entrer.  
\- Aujourd'hui, vous allez me faire une potion d'Amnésie.  
D'un coup de baguette, les instructions s'affichèrent au tableau.  
\- QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ ?!  
\- Monsieur, on se met par combien ?  
\- Individuel Mr Watson !  
Tous les élèves s'exécutèrent sans broncher. 1h après, la majorité des élèves avaient fini sauf Gabin qui essayait de lui donner la bonne couleur, sans grand succès.  
\- Tous ceux qui ont fini leur potion m'apporte un échantillon et la recommence !  
Les élèves s'exécutèrent en bougonnent.  
\- Tous ceux qui ne sont pas content vont récolter des heures de retenues ! Alors en silence !  
Il y eu un silence qui fût interrompu par une explosion.  
\- Mr longbottom ! il vous est donc impossible de faire une potion de ce niveau convenable ! Je savais que vous étiez idiot mais la, ca devient grave ! Evanesco ! Recommencer votre potion ! Et je retire 25 points à Gryffondors !  
Les Gryffondors l'avaient mauvaise mais ne le montraient pas.  
\- Pauvre Gabin, il n'a vraiment pas de chance.  
\- Je suis d'accord avec toi Lily, surtout qu'en plus il ne l'épargne pas ce con !  
Elles avaient dit ça en chuchotent mais pas assez bas malheureusement.  
\- Vous avez quelques choses à dire Miss-je-sais-tout ?  
Ils se regardèrent, yeux noir puis elle baissa la tête.  
\- Non.  
\- Alors taisez-vous ! Ah oui j'oubliais, 5 points en moins pour Gryffondors !  
Hermi fît la grimace.

Peu à près, Rogue passa observer l'évolution des potions en félicitant les Serpentards et en rabaissent les Gryffondors.  
\- Votre potion n'a pas la bonne couleur Mr Jégo, 10 points en moins. Evanesco !  
\- Décidément Mr Longbottom, soit vous ne savez pas lire, soit vous êtes idiot, mais je pense que ces les deux ! Evanesco ! 10 points en moins !  
\- Miss Potter, je ne savais pas que la potion devait faire des bulles ! A croire que vous ne savez pas lire ! Evanesco ! Je retire encore 10 points !  
\- Mais...  
\- Vous répondez ?! Très bien, je retire encore 10 points !  
Il continua son observation avec la potion de Herminaëlle. _" Elle est parfaite, rien à dire. "_  
\- Vous pouvez mieux faire Miss Granger... euh... Miss Watson, vous méritez un E !  
Herminaëlle regarda son professeur puis sa potion.  
\- Que un E ?! Mais ma potion est la même que celle du livre !  
\- C'EST MOI LE PROFESSEUR ET SI JE VOUS DÎT QUE VOUS POUVEZ MIEUX FAIRE, C'EST QUE VOTRE POTION N'EST PAS LA MÊME QUE CELLE DU LIVRE ! ALORS CESSEZ DE FAIRE VOTRE MISSE-JE-SAIS-TOUT !  
Il était retourné à son bureau et Herminaëlle bougonnait. Elle essaya de se retenir avec l'aide de Lily, mais en vain. Elle se leva furieuse et balança tous ceux qui était sur sa paillasse.  
\- J'EN AI MARRE ! J'EN AI MARRE DE VOUS ! MARRE DES MOQUERIES ENVERS LES GRYFFONDORS ! J'EN AI MARRE DE VOS RABAISSEMENT, DE VOS SARCASME ET DE VOS INSULTES ENVERS CERTAINS GRYFFONDORS, MOI COMPRIS !  
Tous les élèves étaient tournés vers la scène qui se déroulait, Rogue s'approcha dangereusement et menacent de Herminaëlle.  
\- JE VOUS DEMANDE PARDON MISS WATSON ?! EN AUCUN CAS VOUS AVEZ LE DROIT DE ME PARLER SUR CE TON !  
\- ET VOUS, EN AUCUN CAS VOUS AVEZ LE DROIT DE NOUS ENVOYER BALADER ET J'EN PASSE A TOUT BOUT DE CHAMPS !  
\- TRES BIEN, VOUS VOULEZ JOUER A CA AVEC MOI, 50 POINTS EN MOINS POUR GRYFFONDOR !  
\- VOUS POUVEZ RETIRER AUTANT DE POINTS QUE VOUS LE SOUHAITEZ, CA NE CHANGERA PAS !  
\- TRES BIEN, VOUS SEREZ EN RETENUE AVEC MOI PENDANT 1 MOIS !  
\- SI VOUS Y TENEZ !  
Ils étaient face à face, bien que Rogue faisait bien 4 têtes de plus; Hermi n'avait pas baissé les bras. Rogue lui fît son regard le plus noir et le plus meurtrier, mais Hermi ne bougea pas, un fin sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres et elle fît exactement le même regard, ce qui troubla le maitre des potions.  
\- RETENUE AVEC MOI PENDANT 2 MOIS ! LE COURS EST FINI ! DEGAGEZ !  
Il retourna a son bureau, les élèves rangèrent leur affaires et quittèrent les cachots aussi vite que leur jambes le pouvaient sans prendre le temps de ranger leur paillasse.

\- Comment tu t'es énervée ! Je te dis Bravo !  
\- J'avoue sœurette, moi aussi félicitation !  
\- Merci Sev et Harry, mais fallait que ça sorte, j'en avais vraiment marre !  
\- En tout... ça te fait 61 retenues à durée indéterminée.  
\- Pff... Merci Lily, sa va être super surtout avec lui !  
\- En une prise de tête d'a peine 10 minutes, tu as reçue à peu près la moitié des retenues que Harry et moi on a eu depuis la rentrée.  
Ils étaient arrivés sous leur arbre et s'assirent.  
\- Mais vous, vous êtes des Serpentards, c'est différent.  
Emma venait de les rejoindre, Harry et Sev lui firent des regards noirs.  
\- Ca va, je plaisantais les garçons.  
\- Mmm.  
\- En tout cas, Rogue n'est plus le seul à faire ses regards qui nous terrifient tant.  
\- Nous tous sauf Hermi, elle est capable de faire les mêmes.  
Gabin tremblait légèrement.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Gabin, je ne m'appelle pas Herminaëlle Rogue, et encore heureux.  
Ils pouffèrent de rire.  
\- Vous avez préparé vos valises ?  
\- Oui, répondirent-ils.  
\- C'est la première fois qu'on va fêter noël au terrier.  
\- Vous verrez Hermi et Sev, ça va être super !  
\- En faites, pourquoi vous n'étiez jamais venus les années auparavant ?  
\- Faudra qu'on demande à maman Emma.  
\- Et il y aura tous le monde ?  
\- Oui Hermi, sans exception, mais... il y a aussi tous l'ordre et certains professeur.  
\- C'est vrai ? Qui Lily ?  
\- Dumbledore, Macgonagal, Lupin et... Rogue.  
\- Quoi ?! Il sera-là le bâtard graisseux ?!  
\- Hermi ?! T'es sur que ça va ?  
\- Super, ça promet !  
\- C'est officiel, Hermi déteste le professeur Rogue.  
Ils pouffèrent de rire.  
\- T'inquiète pas, on sera là.  
Ils restèrent discuter jusqu'au diner. Diner où ils se retrouvèrent qu'avec des 1ères Année et aucun professeur.

Après le diner :

\- Le diner n'était pas un peu tôt ce soir ?  
\- Si, c'est à cause du Bal de Noël  
\- Et on y est pas conviés, nous ?  
\- Non, c'est Bals sont interdit aux 1ère Année.  
\- Sev, il faudra que tu m'expliques, comment ta sœur est toujours au courant de tous.  
\- J'en sais...  
\- Rohh ! Il suffit de regarder les affiches rouge et verte, elles sont collées un peu partout depuis deux semaines.  
\- Mais vu que vous passez la plus part du temps à faire des mauvais coups à...  
\- Oui, bon ça va Emma !  
\- Pas besoin de nous faire la morale...  
\- Mais moi par contre, je peux vous faire la morale !  
Ils se retournèrent.  
\- Maman… euh Professeur Granger.  
\- Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous faîtes dans les couloirs à cet heure-ci ?  
\- Mais il n'est pas tard.  
\- Je sais Lily, mais ce soir, à cette heure-ci, tous les 1ère Année doivent être dans leur salle commune.  
Ils baissèrent la tête.  
\- Vous avez de la chance d'être tombés sur moi, vous auriez très bien puent tomber sur un autre professeur ! Maintenant suivez-moi, je vous raccompagne pour vous évitez trop de perte de points !  
Ils la suivirent. Hermi osa demander quelque chose :  
\- Professeur, c'est qui votre cavalier pour le Bal ?  
Hermione s'arrêta, puis finit par se retourner.  
\- ... Je n'ai pas de cavalier Hermi.  
Elle avait dit cette phrase en se trahissant. Elle était triste et sa brisa le cœur aux 6 élèves.  
\- Ah Mione, enfin je te trouve... Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là, vous ?!  
\- On peut tous t'expliquer, papa.  
\- Lily...  
\- Ne la gronde pas Harry, ils n'ont rien fait de grave. Je les ramenais à leur salle commune.  
\- Ok, je peux t'aider ?  
\- Si tu veux, tu prends qui ?  
\- Euh, Lily, Hermi, Gabin et Emma. Je te laisse mes deux neveux serpentards adorés.  
\- Bien sur, comme par hasard. Bon allez.  
Ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Ils arrivèrent près de la salle commune des Serpentards.  
\- Verde y negro !  
Le tableau s'ouvra et Harry entra.  
\- Pourquoi tu n'a pas de cavalier, maman ?  
\- Sev ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ici ! Et si j'en ai pas, c'est parce que j'en voulais pas. Maintenant rentre !  
\- D'accord, bonne soirée.  
\- Merci, toi aussi et ne vous couchez pas trop tard. Demain vous partez tôt.  
Sev entra et Hermione commença à s'éloigner.

Elle passa devant le bureau de Rogue, puis devant le cachot qui sert de classe.  
\- Professeur Granger...  
 _" Quelle est belle ! "_ Severus ne pouvait plus la lâcher des yeux.  
\- Professeur Rogue.  
Elle se retourna et fût surprise, il avait fait un effort pour s'habiller, ce n'était plus des vêtements noir, mais des vêtements vert bouteille. Ils se regardèrent, puis Rogue rompit le silence.  
\- Vous... enfin... Tu es magnifique Hermione…  
Elle lui sourit. Elle ne pensait pas que sa robe sirène, moulante de couleur bleu nuit, col plongeant ferait tant d'effet.  
\- Merci, toi aussi... Pour une fois que tu n'es pas habillé tout de noir... Mais je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les Bals ?  
\- Disons que cette année, c'est différent.  
Il lui proposa son bras, quelle accepta.  
\- Et en quoi est-ce différent ?  
 _" Elle fait exprès ou quoi ? "._  
\- …Aucune idée.  
Hermione sourie.

Ils arrivèrent à la grande salle, les quelques élèves présent regardèrent ce couple surprenant, le maitre des potions les fusilla du regard et ils reprirent leur conversation. Ils s'assirent à la table réservée aux professeurs. Hermione s'assoie en face d'Harry et Severus a sa gauche. Harry fît un clin d'œil à Hermione et celle-ci lui répondit par un sourire. Les autres professeurs ainsi que tous les élèves arrivèrent et allèrent s'asseoir à une table. Macgonagal se leva.  
\- Chers élèves, je rappelle aux deuxièmes et troisièmes Années que la fin du bal pour eux sera à 22h30. Sur ceux, je vous souhaite un bon appétit et une bonne soirée.  
Macgonagal frappa dans ces mains et le diner apparait.  
On parlait de tous et de rien, Hermione parlait avec Rémus et Harry, tandis que Minerva essayait de tirer des informations personnelles de Severus, ce qui l'agaçait. Puis le bal commença, il fût ouvert par les préfets en chef, puis suivit de Minerva avec Harry et... Rogue avec Hermione. Il avait eu le courage de lui demander et elle avait accepté cette valse avec lui.  
\- Tu sais Severus, je me demandais si tu allais m'inviter.  
\- Ah… comme tu le vois, je les fais.  
Elle lui sourit.  
\- Il faut que je te parle Severus.  
\- Je n'aime pas quand tu prends cet air là, ça doit être important.  
\- Oui, assez.  
\- Bon vient.  
Ils sortirent de la grande salle sous les regards étonnés des élèves et amusés des professeurs, Harry et Rémus se firent un clin d'œil.  
\- Tu crois quelle va lui dire Rémus ?  
\- Je ne sais pas Harry, mais j'espère.  
Ils regardèrent la grande porte ou le couple venait de disparaître. 

Ils étaient arrivés sous l'arbre près de l'étang et s'assirent. Hermione frissonnait et Severus lui mit sa cape sur ces épaules.  
\- Merci.  
\- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose.  
\- Oui.  
Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit les mains. _" Dit-lui, vas-y, il doit savoir qu'il a des enfants ! " " Oui, je sais, mais ces pas facile ! "_  
\- Je... enfin... on a...  
\- Hermione dit moi ce qu'il y a !  
\- Je... J'aivulafiole.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- J'ai vu la fiole que tu m'as laissé, et... je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas...  
\- Non, c'est...  
\- Non ! Laisse-moi finir, s'il te plait.  
\- D'accord.  
\- Je suis sincèrement désolée de ne pas t'avoir cru, j'ai vraiment été stupide et puis ce que tu m'as dit après, que j'avais été qu'un joué et que tu ne m'avais jamais aimé, ça ma fait horriblement mal.  
\- Je sais, moi aussi j'ai souffert, mais je le devais. Je devais te protéger du seigneur des ténèbres et comme je ne pensais pas en sortir vivant, je voulais que tu refasses ta vie, et puis tu mérites mieux que moi...  
\- STOP ! CA SUFFIT ! C'est toi que j'avais choisi, c'est toi que j'ai aimé ! C'est toi que j'aime toujours et qui est le... qui est le...  
Quelques larmes roulèrent sur sa joue, Severus les essuya avec son pouce et la serra dans ses bras. Ils restèrent près d'1 heure serrés l'un contre l'autre en profitant un maximum de la présence de l'autre.  
\- Il faut qu'on rentre, autrement on va s'inquiéter de ne plus nous voir.  
\- Oh je n'en suis pas si sûr Hermione.  
Il s'approcha de son visage et posa ces lèvres sur les siennes, elle demanda d'approfondir ce baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, puis encore, puis se fût Severus qui y mit fin.  
\- Viens.  
Ils se levèrent et retournèrent vers le grand hall mais au lieu de tourner à gauche vers la grande salle, Severus mena Hermione à droite vers les cachots.

Ils descendirent les escaliers, passèrent devant la classe et entrèrent dans le bureau de Rogue. Il ferma la porte et insonorisa la pièce. Il s'approcha de Hermione et la poussa contre le mur tout en l'embrassent. Leurs mains devenant baladeuses redécouvrant des parties qui leur avaient manqué pendant c'est douze ans. Severus quitta la bouche de sa partenaire pour s'attarder dans le cou.  
\- Severus, ce n'est pas raisonnable.  
Le concernée s'empara de nouveau de ces lèvres, leur goût lui avait manqué, et Hermione finie par céder.  
\- Embrasse-moi... encore... encore…  
Il s'exécuta, ils se passèrent les mains dans leurs cheveux, puis elles descendaient dans le dos. Hermione déboutonna la chemise de Severus, tandis que lui, s'attaqua à la fermeture de la robe. En moins de deux, les vêtements se retrouvèrent parterres et eux sur le bureau, Severus voulût prendre la direction des opérations, mais Hermione fût plus rapide.  
\- Non, attends... maintenant à ton tour...Hermione...  
Hermione arrêta sa torture et les rôles s'inversèrent, et c'est pratiquement en même temps, qu'ils atteignaient le 7ème ciel. Ils se jetèrent un sort de nettoyage et Severus prit Hermione dans ses bras avec leurs vêtements puis passèrent par une petite porte cachée qui mena à la chambre du Serpentard. Ils s'allongèrent dans le lit et Hermione s'endormie dans ses bras avec pour murmure  
\- Je t'aime Severus.  
\- Moi aussi je t'aime Hermione.  
Il la regarda dormir jusqu'à ce que lui aussi s'endorme.

Pendant ce temps chez les Gryffondors :

\- Lily je peux te parler ?  
\- Bien sur Hermi.  
\- Pas ici, mais dans le dortoir si ca te gêne pas.  
\- Ok.  
Elles montèrent au dortoir et se frayèrent une place sur le lit d'Hermi qui était recouvert de livres.  
\- Je suis désolée, j'étais entrain de faire mes devoirs pour la rentrée.  
\- Hermi ! On est tous juste en vacance.  
\- Je sais... euh, oui je voulais te parler.  
\- Vas-y je t'écoute.  
\- Et bien voila, j'en ai marre que ma mère soit toute seule, alors j'ai pris une décision, voila... J'ai décidé de savoir qui était mon père.  
\- Tu en es sûre ?  
\- Oui Lily, sûre et certaine, mais maintenant il faut que je prévienne Sev.  
Elle s'empara d'un morceau de parchemin et de sa plume et se mit à écrire.

\- Sev, rejoins nous tous de suite à la volière. C'est URGENT.  
Ps : Harry peut venir si il veut.  
Hermi

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et appela sa chouette.  
\- Envoi ça à Sev.  
L'oiseau s'envola.  
\- Où leur as-tu donné rendez-vous ?  
\- A la volière.  
Lily fît un sourire.  
\- Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin de la cape de mon père.  
\- En effet Lily.  
Lily alla chercher la cape d'invisibilité, elles se glissèrent dessous puis partirent vers la volière.

Chez les Serpentards :

\- Sev, il y a la chouette de ta sœur à la fenêtre.  
\- Où ça Harry ?  
\- Dans le dortoir.  
Les deux garçons montèrent dans le dortoir et Sev ouvrit la fenêtre.  
\- Que fais-tu ici Louna ? Un mot ?!  
Il le prit puis le lût.  
\- C'est Hermi et Lily, elles veulent qu'on les rejoigne à la volière tout de suite car c'est urgent.  
\- La volière ?! Elles n'auraient pas pût choisir un endroit plus près ?!  
\- Oui... Bon allons-y.  
\- Prions de ne pas tomber sur Rogue !  
\- Oui.  
Ils sortirent de leur salle commune, puis filèrent le plus rapidement possible et le plus discrètement vers la volière.

Un quart d'heure plus tard :

\- Hermi ? Lily ?  
\- On est là.  
\- J'espère que ces vraiment urgent.  
\- J'ai besoin de ton accord Sev.  
\- Ah bon, et pourquoi ?  
\- Je veux découvrir qui est notre père.  
\- Toi aussi ! Alors là je te donne mon accord !  
Lily et Harry se regardèrent.  
\- Mais comment vous allez vous y prendre ?  
\- Par nos propres moyens Lily.  
\- Puisque notre mère refuse de nous le dire, on le découvrira nous même.  
\- Et comment vous comptez vous y prendre, sachant que c'est un total inconnu ?  
\- Il doit forcément exister un sortilège, une potion ou un enchantement, dit Lily.  
\- Seulement on a appris aucun sort qui à un quelconque rapport.  
\- Je sais Harry et rien dans les livres que j'ai lu à la bibliothèque, répondit Hermi… Mais vous oubliez un endroit de la bibliothèque que l'on à jamais lût...  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.  
-... Les livres de la réserve... 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Noël  
**

Ils se regardèrent un petit moment.  
-Ça va être difficile, la réserve, nous est interdite.  
-Justement, Lily, la solution se trouve là-bas.  
\- Alors, vous êtes prêt à nous aider ?  
Lily et Harry se regardèrent.  
\- Harry ?  
-Écoutes Sev, c'est trop risqué et...Et c'est pourquoi j'accepte volontiers !  
\- Et toi Lily ?  
\- J'accepte aussi !  
\- On commence les recherches quand ?  
-Ce serait bien si on les avait pour les vacances, comme ça on pourrait commencer à les étudier.  
-Tu es un marrant Harry, on quitte Poudlard demain matin, ce n'est pas possible.  
\- Mais il nous reste cette nuit.  
\- Dis-donc, tu es en forme ce soir Hermi.  
Elle leur sourit.  
\- Va pour cette nuit.  
\- Lily, on peut se servir de ta cape ?  
\- Oui par contre à quatre, on sera obligé de se baisser pour être entièrement cachés.  
Lily prit sa cape et ils se glissèrent dessous. Ils quittèrent la volière, passèrent le pont...  
\- EH !  
Hermi c'était arrêté sans prévenir.  
\- Chut Harry !  
\- Mais quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
Elle leur montra la direction de leur arbre.  
\- Mais c'est...  
\- Rogue !  
\- Faites pas de bruit !  
-À votre avis, il est avec qui ?  
-On ne voit pas, on est trop loin.  
-Bon on s'en fout, c'est sa vie, on continue à avancer ?  
Lily les poussa pour qu'ils puissent avancer et dans un silence absolu, ils traversèrent le parc, les couloirs et les escaliers pour enfin arriver à la bibliothèque.  
\- ALOHOMORA !  
Il y eut un clic et ils entrèrent. Puis ils s'attaquèrent à la porte de la réserve.  
\- ALOHOMORA !... ALOHOMORA !...Rien à faire, elle est protégée par d'autres sortilèges.  
Ils sortirent de dessous la cape et allèrent s'asseoir à la table la plus éloigné.  
-Et voilà, c'est fichu.  
-On a qu'à juste chercher dans la bibliothèque pour ce soir, on trouvera peut-être quelque chose.  
\- Oui pourquoi pas, on commence par quelle matière ?  
\- Harry et moi, on s'occupe des Enchantements.  
-Ok, Hermi et moi, on se charge des Sortilèges.  
-Si on trouve quelque chose d'intéressent, on pose le livre sur la table.  
\- Ok.  
Les garçons partirent vers les Enchantements et les filles, les Sortilèges.  
\- Et Lily, t'a remarqué ?  
\- Oui Gryffondor contre Serpentard et Garçons contre Filles, on va leur montrer qu'on est les plus fortes.  
\- Oui.  
Après une demi-heure, les recherches étaient nulles.  
\- Hermi ! Lily !  
Elles retournèrent à la table.  
\- Mais vous êtes fous !On a dit qu'on chuchotait !  
\- Désolez, on a trouvé un sort pour entrer dans la réserve.  
\- C'est vrai ?!  
Les filles s'approchèrent des garçons et regardèrent la page du livre.  
\- C'est juste un sort pour faire disparaître du verre temporairement.  
\- Juste un sort ! Lily regarde la réserve, elle n'est pas séparée de la bibliothèque par un mur...  
\- Mais par des vitres !Les garçons, vous êtes des génies !  
\- Merci Hermi, répondirent-ils.  
Ils prirent le livre et s'approchèrent d'une vitre.  
-Euh, vous avez lu jusqu'en bas de la page ?  
\- Euh non, pourquoi ?  
-Le verre disparaît temporairement, plus précisément pendant 5 heures.  
-On mettra moins de 5 heures pour chercher ce qui nous intéresse, on peut le faire.  
-Aller, on le fait !  
Séverin sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la vitre la plus éloignée.  
\- EVANESCO VERIUM !  
Une lumière orangée sortit de sa baguette et entoura la vitre qui disparaît en une fumée orange en faisant un clic.  
\- On a 5 heures devant nous.  
\- Enfaite, il est quelle heure ?  
\- Euh... 23h30 Lily.  
\- Dépêchons-nous.  
Ils passèrent par l'ouverture de l'ancienne vitre et se remirent à chercher, les filles les enchantements et les garçons les potions car les livres de sortilèges étaient principalement de la magie noire.  
-Tous ces livres sont terrifiants Hermi.  
\- C'est normale Lily, on est du côté de la magie noire, on n'est pas au bon endroit. Elles changèrent de côté. Cela faisait 3 heures qu'ils cherchaient et toujours rien, ils étaient fatigués.  
\- J'ai trouvé quelque chose !  
Les filles se dirigèrent en courant vers les garçons.  
\- Montre Sev.  
Les filles se penchèrent sur la page indiquée par les garçons.  
\- La Potion Dévoilatrice.  
\- Mais vous avez regardé les garçons ? Cette potion est vachement compliquée !  
-Lily a raison et puis vous comptez les trouvez où tous ces ingrédients ?  
\- On verra ça plus tard Hermi, je vais la recopier.  
\- Ok, nous on continu, on a presque fini.  
Elles repartirent là où elles étaient arrêtées.1 heure après, ce fut Lily qui trouva un sort, ils se retrouvèrent autour de ce livre.  
\- C'est le sort de l'INDICIEME.  
Hermi commença sa lecture.  
\- Le sort de L'INDICIEME est un enchantement très puissant qui peut donner la mort si cette personne le reçoit plus de 4 fois. Cet enchantement répond à nos questions sous forme d'indice qui sont au nombre de 2 à chaque utilisation.  
Lily recopia ce sort puis ils remirent le livre en place et quittèrent la bibliothèque. Au lieu de reprendre la direction de leur salle commune, ils montèrent au 4ème étage et entrèrent dans une salle de classe vide. Ils s'enfermèrent et insonorisèrent la pièce.  
-Ça sert à rien d'aller se coucher vu l'heure qu'il est.  
-Quelle heure ?  
\- 5h30.  
-Effectivement Harry, alors qu'est-ce qu'on prend ? Le sort ou la potion.  
\- La potion !  
\- Le sort !  
\- Non, la potion Lily !  
\- Non, le sort Harry !  
-Bon on ne va pas se disputer ! Les garçons, vu que vous voulez faire la potion, faites là, Lily et moi, on fera le sort  
-Mais tu vas tuer maman Herminaëlle !  
-C'est au bout de 4 fois Sev, on n'ira pas jusque-là.  
-Vous avez intérêt !  
\- Les premiers qui trouvent quelque chose préviennent les autres.  
\- Ok.  
-On ferait mieux d'y aller maintenant.  
Ils se séparèrent et partirent vers leur salle commune.

À 7h30, ils partirent vers la grande salle, ils avaient eu le temps de se doucher et de se changer. Après le petit-déjeuner, Hermione les interpela tous les 4 et les emmena dans sa classe. Elle ferma la porte, insonorisa la pièce et s'assied à son bureau.  
-Je constate que tous les 4, elle les désigna du doigt, vous ne m'avez pas écouté hier soir, vu les cernes que vous avez  
Ils se regardèrent et effectivement d'énormes cernes étaient présentent. Hermi parla :  
\- Euh...Oui, on a dû se coucher un peu trop tard.  
\- Heureusement que c'est les vacances, au moins vous pourrez vous reposez.  
\- Justement, on doit aller chercher nos valises.  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas, elles sont déjà dans la calèche qui les amène aux Poudlard express  
\- Ah bon ?!  
Ils étaient surpris.  
\- Le professeur Mcgonagall à prévenue les élèves ce matin pendant le petit-déjeuner, vous vous ne rappelez pas ?  
\- Euh...  
\- Si, si !  
-Je voulais vous prévenir avant que vous partiez...  
\- Comment ça, avant que vous partiez ?  
-Évite de me couper la parole Sev !  
\- Pardon, il baissa la tête.  
\- Bon comme je le disais avant que vous partiez car il y a eu un petit changement, je ne partirais pas avec vous, j'ai encore des choses à faire ici, donc vous 3, elle désigna Hermi, Sev et Lily, vous ne rentrez pas chez vous, mais au Square Grimmaud, de toute façon Mme Weasley est au courant elle vous expliquera tous une fois que vous serez arrivez.  
\- D'accord, répondirent-ils.  
-Oui, mais vous ne faites pas de bêtises, vous en faîtes déjà assez ici ! N'est-ce pas Sev ?!  
\- Pourquoi moi !N'Y a pas que moi !  
\- Séverin !  
\- Oui maman, je serais bien sage.  
\- Bien, je préfère ça.  
Elle se leva et les embrassa tous 1 par 1 puis ils sortirent sauf Hermi qui revint sur ces pas. Hermione était à nouveau à son bureau avec sa tête dans les mains, Hermi s'approcha en silence, mais pas assez, car Hermione l'avait entendu et elle leva la tête et regarda surprise Hermi fermer la porte et insonoriser la pièce.  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hermi ?  
\- Pourquoi tu ne pars pas avec nous, c'est si important que ça ce que t'a à faire ici ?  
\- Hermi...Vient.  
Hermi s'approcha de sa mère qui était assise derrière son bureau.  
\- Viens, approche-toi.  
Hermi vient se mettre à côté de sa mère et Hermione lui prit les mains.  
-Je dois corriger toutes vos copies et ces beaucoup de travail.  
\- Mais je croyais que t'avais bien commencé ?  
\- Euh... oui, j'ai commencé, j'ai fini toutes les copies des Serdaigles et presque fini celles des Gryffondors, mais il me reste encore les 2 autres maisons.  
" J'espère qu'elle me croit ! "  
Hermi avait un doute.  
-En gros tu n'es même pas à la moitié.  
\- Tu as tout à fait compris et je dois aussi préparer mes cours pour la rentrée.  
Les yeux d'Hermi commencèrent à se remplir de larmes, mais elle essayait de les retenir mais en vain.  
\- Non, ne pleure pas !  
Hermione se lève et serra sa fille contre elle.  
-Je viendrais vous voir et puis je serais là pour Noël.  
Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille, s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et avec son pouce, elle essuya ces larmes.  
\- On passera une partie de la deuxième semaine ensemble.  
-Je suis désolé.  
\- Mais non, ça peut arriver un petit coup de " Blues "...Allez vas-y, autrement, tu vas être en retard.  
Elle embrassa sa fille puis Hermi quitta la classe.  
\- Ah enfaite maman !  
\- Oui Hermi ?  
-Merci et puis ne travailles pas trop, malgré le maquillage on voit sur ton visage que t'es fatigué.  
Elle lui sourit.  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas. Allez file !  
Hermi fila le plus vite possible et arriva juste à temps.  
Le Poudlard express partit à 10h00 pour arriver à la voie 9-3/4 à fois arriver, les élèves furent heureux de retrouver leurs parents et vice-versa, comme leur mère leur avait dit, Molly Weasley les attendait. Tout le monde était invité à passer ces deux semaines au square Grimmaud.

Le début des vacances passa assez vite, ils avaient raconté tous ceux qu'ils avaient faits depuis la rentrée, le bon comme le mauvais. Puis le jour de Noël arriva, Hermi et Sev avaient hâte de revoir leur mère. Hermione arriva 1 heure en avance pour profiter un peu de ses enfants. Ils jouèrent aux échecs, puis ils discutèrent et à 20h00 les autres invités arrivèrent et Hermione leur précisa qu'ils devaient être comme à l'école, professeur/élève. Ils s'installèrent à table, Hermione se plaça à côté de Ginny et Harry se mit en face d'elle. Harry se pencha vers elle.  
\- Hermione regarde à ta gauche.  
Elle regarda et commença à paniquer, Séverin et Herminaëlle c'était placé à côté du professeur Rogue.  
\- Oh non !  
Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.  
\- T'inquiète pas, ça va bien se passer.  
\- J'espère.  
Rémus qui jusqu'à maintenant avait écouté la conversation fit une messe basse à Harry. Ils étaient déçus et ça se voyait.  
-Qu'est-ce qui passe Rémus ?  
\- Et bah...  
\- On pensait que le soir du bal, quand on vous a vu sortirent, que t'allais lui dire...  
-Au début, c'était pour ça, pour le lui dire qu'il était père, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de lui dire. Vous m'en voulez ?  
-Mais non voyons.  
-On ne t'en veut pas Mione, c'est juste que plus tu vas attendre et plus ça va être difficile.  
-Oui, je sais Rémus, mais pour le moment, je voudrais juste me rapprocher de lui et ensuite, je pourrais lui dire.  
\- Juste un conseil, ne te rapproche pas de trop, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
\- Désolez Harry, mais je suis fatiguée, tu peux aller droit au but, s'il te plait.  
Rémus répondit à sa place.  
\- Il t'a dit que pour l'instant faudrait éviter d'aller trop loin avec lui.  
\- Ah, euh... oui d'accord.  
Ginny intervint.  
-Enfin les garçons, laissez-là tranquille, vous ne voyez pas que vous l'embêtez avec vos questions ! Bande de curieux !  
Ginny fit semblant de s'énerver, et Harry et Rémus se chamaillèrent, ce qui fît rigoler Hermione suivit des trois autres. Le diner se passa dans une assez bonne ambiance, Hermione jeta quelque fois des coups d'œil à gauche, mais rien d'alarmant.  
Puis à la fin du repas, les enfants firent la bise à leur parent et leurs amies puis saluèrent les professeurs, ils montèrent avec Molly et Harry...  
\- Attendez, je viens avec vous.  
...Et Hermione. Les trois garçons entrèrent dans la 3ème chambre à droite, suivit des adultes.  
-Et maintenant on peut t'appeler maman ?  
\- Oui Sev.  
Hermione le serra fort dans ses bras.  
-Euh maman, tu m'étouffes.  
\- Désoler... tiens.  
Elle lui tendit un paquet vert et gris.  
\- Euh...Merci.  
\- Vas-y ouvre le.  
Sev ne se fit pas prier.  
\- Ouah ! Un jeu d'échec !  
\- Je me suis souvenue que tu en avais marre de la version moldu alors je te les pris version sorcier  
\- Oh merci ! Merci beaucoup !  
Il embrassa sa mère.  
-Mais pourquoi tu me donnes mon cadeau maintenant ? Normalement c'est demain.  
Hermione s'assit à côté de Sev sur son lit.  
-Écoute Sev... Je ne peux pas rester au Square Grimmaud avec vous, je dois retourner à Poudlard pour régler certains détails.  
Sev baissa la tête.  
-Non regarde-moi.  
Elle lui prit la tête entre ses mains et se colla front à front en le regardant droit dans les yeux.  
\- Je suis sincèrement désolée.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, et puis on se reverra à la rentrée.  
Sa voix était triste et ses yeux commencèrent à s'humidifier, elle le serra tendrement et l'embrassa sur le front.  
-Allez maintenant, il faut dormir. Bonne nuit.  
-Bonne nuit et ne travaille pas trop à Poudlard maman, t'es fatiguée et ça se voit.  
Elle lui sourit, puis elle sortit et alla rejoindre les autres dans la chambre des filles qui était en face. Harry avait déjà prévenu Lily-Rose qu'il ne pouvait pas rester. Elle s'approcha du groupe. Hermione s'assied sur le lit de sa fille qui se redressa.  
-Toi aussi, tu vas retourner à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?  
Elles se regardèrent droit dans les yeux.  
\- Oui Hermi.  
\- Tu vois maman, je vais être forte, je ne pleurerais pas cette fois-ci.  
Hermione lui sourit puis la serra dans ses bras.  
\- Je suis sincèrement désolée.  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, parrain Harry nous a dits que les professeurs devaient régler certains détails à Poudlard.  
\- Oui en effet... tiens.  
Elle lui tendit un paquet rouge et jaune.  
\- Merci.  
Hermi l'ouvrit.  
\- OUAH ! Un Ouragan 4000 ! Oh merci maman !  
Elles entendirent des cris de joie derrière elles, Lily avait reçu la même chose.  
-Je connais trois garçons qui vont avoir du mal à nous battre avec leur Éclair de Feu 2000.  
\- Oui.  
Les deux filles se retournèrent vers leur parent. Hermione embrassa sa fille.  
\- Allez dors bien.  
Elle embrassa Lily et Emma puis sortie.  
\- Maman !  
\- Oui Hermi ?  
\- Toi aussi dort bien, et repose toi, tu es encore plus fatiguée que la dernière fois qu'on c'est vue.  
Elle lui sourit.  
\- D'accord...Bonne nuit.  
Elle ressortit et ferma la porte.  
\- Ils ont raison vos enfants, vous êtes fatigués tous les deux.  
-Oui, on sait Mme Weasley.  
-C'est juste qu'avec tous ces soucis, on n'arrive pas à récupérer.  
Ils descendirent puis allèrent dans la cuisine. Ils prirent une tasse de café ou thé et s'assirent à table avec les autres. Ginny s'assied à droite d'Hermione en soupirant.  
\- J'en peux plus ! J'ai hâte que ma grossesse se termine ! Je suis exténuée !  
\- Courage, il te reste plus que 2 semaines à tenir Ginny.  
-Dis-moi Hermione, moi je suis exténuée, normale je suis enceinte, mais vous les professeurs, vous êtes aussi exténuée que moi ! Ça s'aggrave toujours à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- C'est pire que ça Gin, on arrive à rien, tous les matins il faut qu'on remette les protections magiques en place, on n'arrive pas à les faire tenir.  
\- Il y a surement un moyen, comment les fondateurs ont-ils réussi à les faire tenir jusqu'à maintenant ? Et pourquoi elles s'abaissent comme ça d'un coup ?  
\- Le pire c'est qu'on ne sait pas ce qui a causé ça, mais dans le livre L'histoire de Poudlard , Rowena Serdaigle nous parles d'une certaine poussière de Lune, ce serait ça qui ferait tenir les protections magiques, mais le problème. On ne sait pas où on la trouve et on en parle nul part ailleurs que dans ce livre  
Harry qui avait écouté jusque-là parla :  
-C'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là, ça fait 2 semaines que Dumbledore est parti la chercher avec un drôle d'instrument d'ailleurs, enfin bref, on n'a toujours pas de réponse  
\- Mais vous ne pourrez pas tenir longtemps comme ça ! Vous êtes crevés ! Et je n'ose même pas imaginer le niveau de votre réserve magique !  
-On sait chérie, seulement il faut qu'on tienne et ceux jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore revienne avec cette poussière de Lune.  
\- D'ailleurs je ne vais pas tarder à y aller, minuit est passé et je fais partie du groupe qui doit les remettre en place demain matin.  
Hermione se leva, embrassa les personnes présentes dans la cuisine puis alla dans le salon, suivi des autres.  
\- Rémus, je pars maintenant donc me chercher pas.  
Le concerné discutait avec Arthur Weasley le ministre.  
-Attends Mione, je n'allais pas tarder à y aller, moi aussi le temps de dire au revoir à tout le monde et je te rejoins.  
-D'accord, je vais dehors, à tout de suite.  
Elle sortit et s'assied sur le muret de l'allée principale. Elle regarda les fenêtres des chambres et se mit à chantonner.

\- Nous vois-ci  
Réunis  
C'est enfin le temps  
Des contes d'enfants  
Ah Ah Ah Ah  
Êtes-vous prêts ?  
Pour un conte de fées  
D'enfant

Elle sourit, ça faisait longtemps qu'elles ne leur avaient plus chanté leur berceuse. Quelqu'un s'assied à côté d'elle. Elle tourna la tête et plongea ses yeux chocolat dans ses yeux noirs.  
-C'était vraiment jolie ce que tu as chanté.  
\- Merci Severus, c'est la berceuse de mes enfants...Euh...Je veux dire...  
\- QUOI ?! TU As DES ENFANTS ?! TU TE MOQUES DE MOI ?!  
\- Non ! Ce n'est pas ce que t...  
\- ALORS TOUS CA N'ETAIT QUE MENSONGES !  
Il était dans une fureur noire, il se leva et domina Hermione.  
\- ALORS TOUS CA N'ETAIT QUE MENSONGES !  
\- Non ! ...  
\- JE N'ETAIT QU'UN JOUER !  
\- Non ! C'est faux !...  
Il s'éloigna et Hermione se leva, le retenant par le bras, mais se dégagea violemment en l'éjectent un peu plus loin  
\- NOUS N'AVONS PLUS RIEN A NOUS DIRE !  
Et dans un tournant de cape, il s'éloigna et transplana.  
\- Non ! Attends !  
Elle s'était relevée, mais arriva trop tard. Elle s'effondra en pleurs parterre et Rémus qui avait tout entendu, la pris dans ses bras, la consola et une fois les larmes stoppées, ils transplanèrent...


	9. Chapter 9

Coucou a tous ! Je passe en rapide coup de vent pour vous poster le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction. Bonne lecture à tous et bonne fin de soirée aussi.

 **Chapitre 9 : Merci les Somnifères**

Au lieu d'arrivée devant les grilles, ils avaient atterri dans les appartements d'Hermione qui ouvrait en grand les yeux et la bouche.

\- Comment as-tu...

\- C'est à cause des protections magiques, le groupe de ce matin n'a pas remis celle de l'anti-transplanage.

-Ah bah d'accord, je sais qu'il faut faire attention à nos réserves magiques, mais ne pas remettre certaines protections, c'est risqué.

-Oui, on sait, mais le pays est calme, on ne risque rien. Bon, je vais te laisser, tu as besoin de dormir, ça va aller ?

\- Oui, merci Rémus.

Ils se souhaitèrent bonsoir, puis ils partirent se coucher. Hermione ne ferma pas l'œil de la nuit, mais elle n'était pas la seule à passer une nuit blanche, un peu plus bas, au niveau des cachots, qui, après le passage d'un professeur en furie étaient sans dessus-dessous, Rogue, après avoir cessé de tous casser dans son bureau, c'était assis contre le mur froid et se repassait la scène avant de transplaner.

À 5h30, Hermione décida de se lever, car de toute façon, c'était trop tard pour trouver le sommeil. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers sa salle de bains. Le visage, quel vois dans le miroir était vraiment horrible : teint blafard, d'énormes cernes, yeux gonflés et rougis...

\- Heureusement que le maquillage existe !

Après un bon quart d'heure a essayé de masquer sa fatigue, elle sortit dehors faire un tour près du lac. Elle ne voulait pas le croiser, elle décida de sauter le petit-déjeuner, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas faim. Deux heures après, certains professeurs sortirent et se dirigèrent vers les grilles. Hermione les suivies, c'était le moment de remettre les protections. Ils passèrent la grille et se retournèrent face à Poudlard. De droite à gauche, il y avait Rogue, McGonagall, Lupin et Granger. Rogue était inquiet, il ne l'avait pas vu dans la grande salle, il avait peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise par sa faute, mais fût soulagée de la voir à côté de Lupin, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de la regarder discrètement et constata quelle était fatiguée. '' C'est de ta faute si elle est dans cet état ! '' '' Quoi ma faute ! Je suis dans le même était quelle, je te signale, elle m'a cachée qu'elle avait des enfants ! '' '' Elle avait sûrement ces raisons et puis tu ne lui as jamais demandée ! ''. Il émit un grognement et constata que tout le monde était prêt sauf lui. Il se concentra, puis ils se mirent à prononcer des sorts, des enchantements, des incantations anciennes... C'est formules demandaient une énorme concentration, beaucoup d'effort et de magie. Cela dura 10 minutes, puis à la fin de la dernière formule, Hermione était encore plus fatiguée, elle s'assied par terre et ferma les yeux. Minerva s'approcha et s'agenouilla à ses côtés en posant une main sur son épaule.  
-Ça va aller Hermione ?

La concernée rouvris les yeux et regarda Minerva droit dans les yeux, dans lesquels elle pouvait lire de l'inquiétude.

\- Oui, ça va aller, merci, c'est juste un coup de fatigue, rien de grave.

Elle lui fit un faux sourire et accepta la main tendue de Rémus pour l'aider à se relever. Hermione fut déçu, il n'avait même pas bougé d'un millimètre et évitait de la regarder. La journée ainsi que les jours suivants furent long et très dur pour Hermione, elle ne sortait pratiquement plus de ses appartements et ses nuits étaient remplies de larmes, elle se sentait s'affaiblir de jour en jour et avait quelques absences, ce qui n'échappa pas à Harry, Minerva... Et Severus qui la surveilla du coin de l'œil.

Au terrier, Emma, Lily et Hermi s'activèrent pour chercher un plan pour utiliser l'Indicème. La solution leur vient la veille de la rentrée : attendre qu'elle s'endorme, puis agît. Pour les garçons, leur plan était déjà prêt depuis le soir de l'escapade nocturne dans la réserve. Le jour de la rentrée, pour une fois, les garçons étaient prêts avant les filles, ils prirent leur petit-déjeuner, descendirent leurs valises aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, puis ils partirent. Le trajet dura un quart d'heure, sur la voie 9-3/4, ils disent au revoir à tout le monde puis montèrent dans le train. Le seul compartiment de libre était à côté de celui des professeurs.

-Dommage, prenons celui-là.

Ils s'installèrent puis le train partis. Pendant tout le trajet, les filles interrogèrent les garçons sur leur excitation, mais en vain. Lily murmura quelque chose à Hermi et Emma, elles acquiescèrent, puis se remirent à les interroger de plus belle avec des meilleurs arguments, ce qui fit craquer Gabin.

\- Ils veulent voler dans la réserve du professeur Rogue.

\- Gabin !On était censés rien dire !

Les filles ne savaient pas quoi dire, elles s'étaient rassises les bouches grandes ouvertes. Ce fut Hermi qui se ressaisit la première.

\- Bon...Si vous entendez le professeur Rogue hurler comme on ne l'a jamais entendu...On sera pourquoi.

Le reste du trajet se fit en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées à réfléchir à cette nouvelle.

Le train arriva à 18h30 et les élèves se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, la première chose que fit Hermi, Lily et Sev, regarder la table des professeurs qui étaient pratiquement vide, puis ils se dirigèrent vers leur table respective. Quelques minutes après, le professeur Rogue et le professeur Chourave firent leur rentrer, ils s'installèrent à leur place et McGonagall fit un petit discours puis le repas apparut. Harry et Minerva étaient inquiets, la place entre eux deux était vide, ils s'interrogèrent, mais ils eurent la même réponse, un hochement d'épaule, Harry s'excusa puis quitta la grande salle. Cette absence n'était pas passée inaperçue, Hermi et Sev étaient inquiets et s'imaginaient le pire, malgré les paroles rassurantes de leurs amies et les sourires de Harry qui leurs étaient adressé. Rogue aussi était inquiet, mais ne bougea pas. '' Potter est sûrement allée la voir ''. En effet, Harry se dirigea vers l'étage réservé aux appartements des professeurs, se présenta devant le tableau de Hermione, prononça le mot de passe et entra. Pas un bruit, le salon était vide, ainsi que la pièce du fond, il se dirigea vers la chambre et entra sans faire de bruit et il la trouva tous simplement endormie sur son lit, il s'approcha pour voir si elle allait bien, il lui toucha le front, mais rien, pas de fièvre, il la plaça le plus doucement possible sous les draps et s'apprêtât à partir quand il remarqua un petit flacon sur la table de chevet.  
\- Des somnifères ?!  
Il la regarda une nouvelle fois, pris le flacon et retourna à la grande salle. Il ne s'installa pas à sa place, mais à celle d'Hermione et murmura quelque chose à Minerva en lui tendent le flacon. De là où Hermi était, elle n'entendait pas la conversation, mais elle remarqua les différentes expressions qui passaient sur le visage de ses deux professeurs...Pardon trois, puisqu'il y avait une oreille indiscrète qui se croyait discrète. ( xD, désoler pour cette super fin de phrase ). Puis ce fut l'heure de partir se coucher. Dans le dortoir, Hermi et Lily discutèrent sur cette absence.

-Moi, je ne pense pas que ce soit grave Hermi, autrement les professeurs auraient forcément bougé.

-Oui peut-être, mais je serais rassurée que quand je l'aurai vu Lily.

Elles continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien puis elles se couchèrent avec des questions pleines la tête.

Le lendemain matin, comme tous les lundis, les Gryffondors commençaient par Potion avec les Serpentards. La porte s'ouvre avec fracas sur une ombre noire et les élèves rentrèrent en silence. Les deux heures semblaient être interminables pour Herminaëlle, elle n'était pas concentrée sur sa potion, elle faisait n'importe quoi et Lily essayait de rattraper les erreurs de Hermi, mais en vain, le chaudron explosa, ce qui leur fit perd 50 points pour leur maison et elles reçurent toutes les deux les sarcasmes de Rogue. Lily priait pour que Hermi ne proteste pas, elles avaient suffisamment perdu de points et sa prière fut exhaussée. Ce qui déstabilisa Rogue qui voulait qu'elle réponde pour encore plus ridiculiser la Misse-je-sais-tous. À la sonnerie, les élèves quittèrent les cachots vite faits, mais Rogue appela Hermi au bureau.

\- Je t'attends.

Hermi hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le bureau. Rogue ferma la porte et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau et regarda Hermi qui garda la tête baissée.

-Puis-je savoir pourquoi la Misse-je-sais-tous n'a pas réussi à faire correctement sa potion ?

\- Je ... Je n'avais pas la tête à faire une potion professeur.

\- Tiens donc et puis-je savoir ce qui vous occupait l'esprit puisque mon cours n'est pas assez intéressant !

Le ton commençait à monter et Hermi ne voulait pas se battre avec lui, en tout cas pas aujourd'hui.

\- Je pensais à ma mère professeur.

\- VOTRE MERE ! VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MOI !

Sa colère explosa, il n'était pas d'humeur et elle, elle jouait avec ses nerfs. Hermi ne demanda pas son reste et quitta la salle de cours en courant le plus vite possible. Rogue ne chercha même pas la rattraper et fît entrer les élèves pour son cours suivant.

Ce matin, quand Hermione se réveilla, elle n'était pas toute seule, un Harry s'assis dans un fauteuil attendait avec impatience qu'elle se réveille.

\- Bonjour Harry, tu fais quoi ici ? Tu n'as pas de cours ce matin ?

-Bonjour Mione, si j'ai cours, mais qu'à partir de 9h. Si je suis ici, c'est que tous les professeurs étaient inquiets pour toi Hermione quand tu n'es pas venue dans la grande salle Hier soir. Et pourquoi ces somnifères ?

Il lui montra le flacon quelle essaya d'attraper.

\- Non, pas question que je te le rends tant que tu ne répondras pas à mes questions !

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous inquiétez, je suis fatiguée et ces somnifères, c'est pour m'aider à dormir ! Maintenant, tu peux me le rendre, s'il te plait ?

Elle lui fit un sourire en tendant la main, puis il lui rendit le flacon.

-Depuis combien de temps, tu en prends ?

Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais préféra ne pas lui dire la vérité.

\- C'est la première fois que j'en prenais Harry, je voulais être en forme pour la reprise.

\- Tu es sûre ?

Elle hocha la tête, puis elle se leva et partie dans la salle de bains pour en ressortir 30 minutes après.

\- Tu es encore là, mais tu vas être en retard.

\- Je veux être sûr que tu manges.

Il lui montra un plateau repas que les elfes avaient amené. Bien qu'elle n'eût pas faim, elle se força à manger.

\- Voilà, tu es rassuré ?

-Je ne rigole pas Mione, c'est sérieux.

-Allez ! File, tu vas être en retard et pour un professeur, être en retard ce n'est pas sérieux.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et avant de partir, il se retourna.

-Je veux te voir à la grande salle ce midi Hermione !

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, j'y serais.

Il part en direction de sa salle de classe et Hermione en fait autant 45 minutes après.

Hermi et Lily arrivèrent en retard, le professeur Granger leur indiqua leur place pour qu'elles viennent s'asseoir. Le cours se passa s'en problème, a l'exception de Hermi et Lily qui se firent reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour bavardages. Puis la fin du cours sonna et tout le monde partis vers la grande salle. Severus fut heureux de la voir, elle allait bien et tant mieux, elle était en grande discussion avec Minerva. Puis la fin de la journée se passa sans problème majeur. Lily avait surpris une conversation entre son père et Rémus.'' Le professeur Granger prend des somnifères '', c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait retenu, mais la plus importante. Elle courait l'annoncer à Hermi quelle trouva à la bibliothèque.

-Je sais comment on peut faire pour le sort, j'ai surpris une conversation entre mon père et le professeur Lupin Hermi et c'est le moment, ta mère prendrait des somnifères.

\- Des somnifères ?!Oui, ça peut nous aider pour utiliser le sort, mais...

\- On passe à l'action ce soir ?

\- Euh... D'accord.

Le soir, le professeur Granger partit de la grande salle avant tous les autres professeurs. Hermi et Lily ne perdent pas une seconde, elles sortirent et virent le professeur Granger sortirent dans le parc. Elles se dirigèrent le plus discrètement et le plus vite possible vers les appartements des professeurs. Hermi prononça le mot de passe et elles entrèrent. Elles entrèrent dans la chambre et se cachèrent sous la cape d'invisibilité de Lily et attendirent. Celle-ci rentra dans sa chambre, 1 heure après, pris le temps de se doucher et se coucha aussitôt sans oublier de prendre le somnifère. 5 à 10 minutes après, elle dormait. Lily et Hermi sortirent de dessous la cape et Hermi pointèrent sa baguette sur sa mère et Lily pris une feuille de parchemin avec une plume.

\- Prête Lily ?

\- Oui.

\- INDICIEME !

Une lumière bleue pâle sortie de sa baguette et entoura sa mère, puis une lumière dorée s'éleva au-dessus d'elle et le mot Noir apparût ainsi que le mot VERT . Lily nota tout sur son parchemin et les lumières disparurent. Hermi recommença l'opération deux fois et les autres indices étaient Argent , Grand et Livèche , Sisymbre

Lily finit de les noter et elles quittèrent les appartements pour retourner dans leur dortoir.

\- Alors, on a quoi déjà comme indice Lily ?

\- Noir - vert - Argent - grand - Livèche et Sisymbre.

-ça ne va pas être facile à savoir qui c'est...


	10. Chapter 10

Coucou à tous ! Tout d'abord, je tiens à souhaiter une bonne et heureuse année à tous, une bonne santé et pleins de bonnes choses pour cette nouvelle année 2017. Qui je l'espère sera meilleure et moins noire que 2016. Ensuite, je remercie toutes les personnes qui me suivent, ça me touche beaucoup. Merci aussi à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de poster une petite review, vos avis, opinions, sentiments… me font vraiment plaisir et m'aide d'autant plus à continuer à écrire. Il en allait de même pour mes cours qui n'étant pas très passionnant pour certains, se retrouvaient remplacés en écritures de fictions. Mais ça c'est une autre histoire. ^^

Pour répondre aux reviews :

mamy 83 : cela me fait plaisir de voir cette histoire appréciée. je prévois de continuer la publication, d'autant plus que l'histoire est déjà finie et ce depuis plusieurs années maintenant. Il faut juste que trouve le temps pour mettre en ligne les chapitres.

Chapitre 10 : Lui, Lui et Encore Lui

Ça faisait déjà une semaine que les cours avaient repris, la situation était toujours aussi critique, les protections ne tenaient pas et les professeurs se succédaient pour les remettes en place. Dumbledore leur avait envoyé un message pour dire qu'il était sur une piste, ce qui redonna du courage à tous les professeurs. Hermione allais un peu mieux, grâce aux somnifères, elle pouvait enfin dormir et reprenais des forces, mais ça ne dura pas, la boite de somnifères dura une semaine et elle refît des nuits blanches. Quant à Herminaëlle et Lily, elles continuaient leur recherche et Harry et Sev s'apprêtaient à passer à l'action ce soir. À la fin de leur cours, ils rejoignirent les filles qui se trouvaient sous l'arbre près de l'étang.

\- Alors, c'est ce soir que vous passez à l'action ?

\- Et oui Emma.

\- Moi je dis que vous êtes complètement fous, vous risquez d'être virés s'il vous attrape.

\- Lily à raison Sev, vous êtes complètement dingue, vous ne savez pas de quoi Rogue est capable.

\- Merci pour ton soutien Hermi et oui on a conscience de ce qu'on va faire.

\- Et vous avec vos indices, vous arrivez ? Séverin voulait changer de conversation, il était mal à l'aise et plus l'heure s'approchait, plus il s'interrogeait si c'était finalement une bonne idée.

\- Oui et non, le Livèche et le Sisymbre sont des plantes, donc ça aurait un rapport avec la Botanique, mais on avoue qu'avec les autres indices... On rame un peu.

\- Je dirais même beaucoup Hermi, on ne voit pas à quoi cela pourrait correspondre.

\- C'est quoi déjà les autres indices ? Interrogea Harry.

\- Grand, Noir, Argent et Vert.

Les autres répétèrent les indices jusqu'à ce qu'Hermi s'écrie :

\- MAIS BIEN SÛR !

Les autres surpris, sursautèrent.

\- Quoi ! T'es folle de crier comme ça tu m'as fait peur !

\- Désolez Gabin... Argent et Vert.

\- Quoi Argent et Vert, explique toi Hermi ?

Elle montra du doigt l'insigne des garçons sur leur uniforme.

\- Argent et Vert égale Serpentard.

\- Donc ce serais quelqu'un qui vient de Serpentard et qui serais doué en Botanique, d'accord, mais il nous reste Grand et Noir.

\- Bah ça par contre je n'en n'ai aucune idée.

Ils cherchèrent jusqu'à ce que ce soit l'heure d'aller diner.

Les filles attendirent la venue de Rogue qui se montra 10 minutes après et firent signe aux garçons. Elles leurs souhaitèrent bonne chance et ils partirent en direction des cachots. Ils prirent tous leur temps pour être sûr que tous les serpentards soient dans la grande salle et quand ils ne virent plus personne dans les couloirs, ils s'approchèrent de la porte, regarda une dernière fois, puis ils entrèrent dans la salle de cours. Ils fermèrent la porte puis se précipitèrent vers la réserve.

\- Il nous faut quoi comme ingrédients ? Interrogea Sev.

Harry sort le bout de parchemin et se mit à lire.

\- Mucus d'oie, 1 ongle de centaure, 3 poils de chat, 6 achillées sternutatoire, de la livèche et une aile de chauve-souris.

Ils se mirent tous les deux à faire leur petite emplette et au bout de 15 minutes, ils avaient tous.  
\- C'est bon Harry on a tout.

Ils remirent tous en place et quittèrent la réserve avec les ingrédients cachés sous la cape d'invisibilité, ils franchirent la porte de la classe et partirent en courant vers leur salle commune. Mais à un tournant, ils percutèrent de pleins fouet leur directeur de maison. Ils se retrouvèrent parterre et Sev tiens fort son butin de peur qu'il tombe parterre et qu'il fasse du bruit.

\- VOUS NE POUVEZ PAS FAIRE ATTENTION, NON ?! IL FAUT QUE VOUS FONCIEZ SANS REGARDER DEVANT VOUS ! DEGUERPISSEZ ET QUE JE NE VOUS VOIS PLUS !

Ils ne se firent pas prier, ils se relevèrent aussi vite que possible et partir en marchant le plus vite possible vers leur salle commune. Ils disent le mot de passe, partir dans leur dortoir, s'asseyent sur le lit de Harry et fermèrent les rideaux.

\- Ouf, on a eu vachement chaud !

\- Oui, je ne recommencerais pas une deuxième fois Harry.

Ils posèrent leur butin sur le lit et sortirent les ingrédients.

-Beurk ! Je ne voudrais pas boire une telle mixture, rien que de voir les ingrédients, j'en ai la nausée.

\- Ne Fait pas ta chochotte Sev... C'est quoi ça ?

Harry montra plusieurs feuilles vertes et Sev regarda sur le parchemin.

\- De la livèche... Attends de la Livèche, ce n'est pas un indice que Lily et Hermi cherchaient ?

\- Livèche... Livèche ouais ta raison.

\- Faudra qu'on leur montre demain en rendant la cape à Lily.

\- Ouais.

Tout le reste de la soirée, ils commencèrent à couper les ingrédients puis ils partirent se coucher en prenant soin de cacher leur butin dans leur valise.

Deux jours après, la potion était prête.

\- Maintenant reste à savoir comment on va lui faire boire.

\- Ça ne va pas être facile les garçons.

Lily, Emma et Hermi venaient de rentrer dans les toilettes.

\- Et pourquoi ça ma chère sœur ?

\- Tous simplement parce que maman est un maitre en potion.

\- Ce n'est pas possible, comment tu peux savoir cela Hermi ?

\- Je lui ai tout simplement demandée Sev.

\- Bah zut alors, comment on va faire ?

Harry et Sev se regardèrent en se mordant les lèvres.

\- En utilisant un Imperium.

\- Un imperium ! répondirent les filles en même temps.

\- Chut pas si fort !

\- Désolez Harry, mais vous ne saurez jamais lancer correctement un Impérium, ce n'est pas du tout de votre niveau et de plus c'est un impardonnable ! c'est interdit.

\- On a qu'à apprendre et puis personne ne le sera.

Les filles les regardaient choquée, ne cautionnant absolument pas cette méthode. Le reste de la journée, les garçons avait emprunté un livre à la bibliothèque et étaient repartis dans les toilettes s'entraîner. Au bout de deux à trois heures, ils ne savaient toujours pas lancer un Impérium.

\- Zut... On passe quand même à l'action ce soir.

\- Oui Harry.

Le soir, après le dîner, Sev partis rejoindre sa mère. Elle n'était pas venue manger et il avait enfin une excuse pour aller la voir. Devant le tableau, il prononça le mot de passe et entra. Il s'avança dans le salon qui était éclairé par le feu de cheminé.

\- Maman ! Maman !

Il s'approcha du divan qui était en face de la cheminée et la trouva endormie avec des copies à coter d'elle. Il les prend et les déposa parterre et réveilla sa mère en douceur. Elle ouvre les yeux et fût surprise de voir Séverin, elle se redressa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sev ?

\- Je voulais voir si tu allais bien, vu que tu n'étais pas venue manger ce soir.

\- Mais oui... Viens, Sev s'assit à coter d'elle, ne t'inquiète pas je me suis assoupie... Tu peux m'apporter un verre d'eau, s'il te plait ?

Sev part dans la salle de bain, prends le verre de couleur, posé sur le lavabo, il vérifia qu'elle n'avait pas bougé et le remplit de potion Dévoilatrice. Il retourna dans le salon et lui donna le verre. Elle ne vérifia même pas son contenue et le but d'une traite.  
\- Sev, pourquoi tu as mis ça dans mon verre ?

Après quelques secondes, les yeux d'Hermione étaient vides d'émotion, la potion faisait effet.

\- Bon c'est le moment, une seule question, il se rassit, lui prend les mains et respira un bon coup, Maman... puis-je savoir... qui est mon père ?

\- ... Votre père, c'est le professeur Rogue.

Severin ouvrit grand la bouche, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il dut se ressaisir, car sa mère perdit connaissance.

\- Les effets de la potion maman, demain tu ne te souviendras pas de ma venue.

Il l'allongea bien, l'embrassa puis sortis rejoindre sa salle commune.

Dans les dortoirs rouges et or, Hermi et Lily avec l'aide des autres filles de même année, si leur déduction était bonne, elles trouvaient le directeur des Serpentards.

\- Ce n'est pas possible Lily, on sait tromper quelque part.

\- Bah le Livèche et le Sisymbre sont des plantes qui rentre dans la fabrication de certaines potions, le Vert et l'Argent sont les couleurs de Serpentard et la seule chose que je vois être en commun avec tous ces indices et qui est grand et tout noir, c'est le professeur Rogue.

Hermi fît une mine de dégout.

\- Ce n'est pas possible Lily, tu es en train de parler de l'homme le plus détesté de Poudlard et ce n'est pas mon père !

\- Ne t'énerve pas Herminaëlle, c'est juste que tout nous amène à lui et ça fait trois fois qu'on recommence tout et qu'on obtient la même personne, alors au bout d'un moment, il faut se mettre à l'évidence.

\- Ecoutes bien Lily, Rogue n'est pas mon père ! D'accord ?!

Hermi était énervée, elle quitta le dortoir en claquant la porte.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Révélations ( Partie 2 ) 

Ce lundi matin, Hermione se réveilla non pas par la lumière du jour, mais par une soudaine arrivée de nausées, quelques secondes après, elle se trouvait au-dessus de la cuvette. Cinq minutes après, elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et fût horrifiée de sa vision dans le miroir, ça faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait plus de somnifères et depuis, elle ne dormait pratiquement plus et ne mangeait pas beaucoup et ça se voyait. Elle se prépara et 30 minutes plus tard, elle partit vers la grande salle. Elle saluât les autres professeurs et s'installa ente Harry et Minerva.

\- Tu as une triste mine, mione.

La concernée regarda Harry et lui fît un petit sourire.

\- Je suis un peu fatiguée mais rien de grave.

\- Tu veux que je t'aide pour remettent les protections ?

\- Non merci Harry, je suis fatiguée, mais je suis encore apte de les remettent et puis aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour de le faire. Ne t'inquiète pas, tous ira bien.

Harry n'insista pas plus, il finit son déjeuner puis partis pour se préparer à ces cours de la journée, suivis peut après de Rémus. Hermione, elle, jouait avec son petit-déjeuner et sa fourchette, elle n'avait pas du tout faim, au contraire, elle était écœurée et se sentait vidée de son énergie. Minerva à sa gauche, était à peu près dans le même état, elle ressemblait à un zombie et était affaiblie, Hermione lui parla.

\- Ça va aller Minerva ?

Il y eut un silence.

\- Minerva ?!

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa collègue, ce qui la fît sursautée.

\- Euh oui, tu disais ?

\- Tu ne comptes quand même pas assurées tes cours dans cet état ?

\- Quel état ? Je suis juste fatiguée rien de plus et à mon âge j'ai un peu de mal à le cacher... Et je peux constater que tu es dans le même état que moi Hermione.

Ce qui les fît sourires.

\- J'ai hâte quand même que le professeur Dumbledore revient avec cette poussière de Lune.

\- Il ne devrait plus tarder Hermione, il nous a envoyé un hibou hier pour nous dire qu'il avait enfin trouvé la bonne montagne.

\- J'espère bien car à nos têtes, on est prêtes pour Halloween.

Elles se regardèrent et partirent dans un fous rire qui fût coupé par la sonnerie, elles quittèrent la grande salle sans avoir touché leur assiette et elles se séparèrent, Minerva avait cours et Hermione partie vers la grille.

Rogue avait cours avec les 1ères années Gryffondor et Serpentard, il les fît rentrer dans un silence total.

\- Aujourd'hui vous me rédigerez quatre parchemins sur ce que vous avez appris depuis le début de l'année !

Les élèves rouspétèrent.

\- Et ceux qui ne sont pas content m'en feront le double avec des heures de retenues en ma charmante compagnie ! Vous avez les deux heures, commencez et en silence !

Chaque élève se mit au travail sans rouspéter pendant que Rogue essayait de corriger des copies de 5ème Années Poufsouffle, mais en vain, ce qui l'énerva et il émit un grognement, ses pensées étaient ailleurs, plus précisément sur Hermione. Hermi et Lily avaient entendue, étant au premier rang, elles levèrent la tête, mais un regard Noir les obligea à regarder leur parchemin. Hermi se risqua à chuchoter à Lily.

\- Et tu veux me faire croire que c'est mon père ?!

\- Hermi, je ne veux pas te le faire croire, je te l'affirme.

\- Mais t'a vu comment il est, il est...

\- VOTRE CONVERSATION A L'AIR INTERESSANTE MISS POTTER ET MISS WATSON, VOULEZ-VOUS LA PARTAGER AVEC TOUTE LA CLASSE ?!

\- Non, monsieur, répondit Lily.

Il tourna la tête vers Herminaëlle.

\- MISS WATSON ?

Hermi ne bougea pas, elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et resta muette.

\- JE VOUS AI POSEE UNE QUESTION MISS WATSON !

Lily commençait à paniquer, elle essayait de raisonner Hermi en lui parlant entre les dents.

\- Hermi... Hermi répond lui, je t'en prie.

Mais rien, Hermi ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et resta muette en continuant à le fixer du regard, ce qui énerva encore plus Rogue qui s'approcha dangereusement de la paillasse et finit par y mettre ses mains dessus, son visage était près de celui d'Hermi.

\- La célèbre Misse-Je-Sais-Tout a perdu sa langue ?!

Rien, Hermi ne bougea pas et resta muette.

\- VOUS VOULEZ JOUER AVEC MOI MISS WATSON, TRES BIEN, VOUS SEREZ EN RETENUE AVEC MOI CHAQUE SOIR PENDANT 1 MOIS ET JE RETIRE 100 POINTS A GRYFFONDOR !

Il retourna à son bureau et les serpentards étaient en admiration devant le courage de Hermi.

\- IL ME SEMBLE QUE VOUS AVEZ DU TRAVAIL, NON ?! ALORS REMETTEZ-VOUS AU BOULOT !

Hermi le regarda, regarda Lily et se replongea dans son parchemin. La suite du cours se passa sans aucune autre altercation, à la sonnerie, les élèves apportèrent leurs parchemins et quittèrent les cachots pour leur prochain cours, Serpentard Botanique et Gryffondor D.C.F.M.

Pour les Gryffondors, leur cour ne se passa pas comme prévue, le professeur Granger ne vint jamais. Les élèves attendirent, mais à la sonnerie de midi, ils quittèrent la salle de classe pour aller manger. La plupart des 1ères années ne cessèrent de jeter quelques regards vers la table des professeurs, mais rien, le professeur Granger ne se montra pas.

Les cours de l'après-midi se déroulèrent normalement sauf pour ceux qui avaient D.C.F.M, ce fût la même question qui revint '' Mais où pouvait bien se trouver le professeur Granger ? ''. Le soir à la grande salle, tout le monde ne parlait que de ça, les professeurs en réfléchissant bien, ne l'avais pas vu de la journée et ils commencèrent sérieusement à s'inquiéter. Minerva renvoya tous les élèves dans leur salle commune et convoqua tous les professeurs dans la salle des professeurs.

\- Quelqu'un à vue ou a aperçu Hermione aujourd'hui, à part dans la grande salle ce matin ?

Ils se regardèrent tous, mais personne ne rompit le silence. Minerva reprit la parole.

\- Bon alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour la rechercher ?

Ils quittèrent précipitamment la salle des professeurs et chacun partis de son côté. Harry prend le 6ème et 7ème étage, Rémus le 5ème et le 4ème étage, Minerva le 3ème et le 2ème, le professeur Frégira prend le 1er, Pomona le rez-de-chaussée et les serres; et Severus les cachots. Mais rien, aucune trace d'elle. Ils perdaient espoirs quand Rémus et Séverus eurent la même idée : le Parc. Ils sortirent en courant aussi vite que leur permettait l'épaisseur de neige à certains endroits, ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Après 10 bonnes minutes de recherche nulle, ce fût Rémus qui trouva étendue devant la grille un corps refroidi et bleui. Il lança un patronus, la recouvra de sa cape pour essayer de la réchauffer, la prend dans ses bras et retroussa chemin. Il essaya de marcher aussi vite que possible, mais le poids du corps presque mort plus la neige, menaçait de le faire chuter. Il passa la cabane d'Hagrid quand il fût rejoint par un Harry et un Séverus essoufflés et très inquiet. Ils reprirent chemin inverse en aidant du mieux possible le pauvre Rémus, ils retrouvèrent les autres professeurs dans le grand hall, se dépêchèrent de l'amener à l'infirmerie.

En les voyants entrés dans l'infirmerie avec l'état d'Hermione, Pomefresh fût paniquée et les emmena dans la chambre réservée au professeur. Les professeurs posèrent trop de questions à son goût et les m'y dehors le temps quelle fassent tous les soins nécessaires à sa patiente. L'attente leur semblaient durée une éternité. Quand Pomefresh refit son apparition, ils se précipitèrent vers elle et l'interrogèrent, elle les amena dans la chambre.  
\- Du calme ! Heureusement que vous l'avez trouvé ! Quelques heures de plus dans ce froid et elle aurait été en hypothermie !

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pût causer ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas encore fait tous les examens Mr Potter, seulement les plus urgents comme la réchauffer.

\- Pendant combien de temps elle va...

\- Un certain temps Minerva, je ne peux pas être plus précise pour l'instant, ils la regardèrent, puis Minerva reprit la parole.

\- Bon, nous pouvons la laisser, elle a besoin de se reposer et elle est entre de bonne main, ALLEZ !

Ils la regardèrent une dernière fois puis ils quittèrent l'infirmerie, soulagée de l'avoir retrouvée.

\- Vous pouvez y aller Severus.

Le professeur Rogue n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, il était toujours assit sur le lit, lui tenant une main en la regardant.

\- Non, je vais rester avec elle.

\- Mais...

Il se retourna vers l'infirmière et lui fît un regard noir, ce qui dissuada l'infirmière d'insister davantage.

\- Bon d'accord, je vous laisse.

Hermione resta deux jours sans se réveiller, elle s'était vidée de toutes son énergie et ses réserves magiques étaient au plus bas, Severus ne l'avais pratiquement pas quitté sauf pour assurer ses cours et Minerva avait dit aux élèves que le professeur Granger avait attrapé un sérieux rhume.

Le 3ème jour, Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle les referma aussitôt, aveuglée par les rayons du soleil sur des murs blancs. '' Murs Blancs ?! '' Elle les ré ouvra en les clignant, puis une fois habitué à la lumière, elle constata qu'elle se trouvait à l'infirmerie. Elle voulait se redresser, mais un poids sur son ventre et son bras gauche l'en empêcha. Elle pausa sa main sur cette tête recouverte d'une chevelure noire et les caressa du bout des doigts. Ce geste réveilla tous doucement l'endormi qui releva la tête vers Hermione qui lui fît un sourire. Il se redressa sur sa chaise.

\- ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ?

\- Assez pour constater que tu as veillée sur moi vu ta tête.

\- Euh...

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et c'est une pomefresh pas très contente qui entra.

\- Professeur Granger, vous vous êtes enfin réveillée, je ne sais pas ce qui me retiens de vous faire une bonne correction ! Et je vous préviens Hermione, vous avez intérêt à vous alimenter plus, car vous n'êtes plus toute seule maintenant ! Est-ce claire ?!

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux et afficha un sourire radieux.

\- Oui, j'ai bien compris.

\- Vous avez intérêt ! Et aussi vous n'aurez plus besoin de remettre les protections en place, le professeur Dumbledore est revenu et la poussière de lune à bien fonctionner.  
Mme Pomefresh posa un flacon sur la table de chevet et quitta la chambre. Hermione tourna la tête et en voyant l'expression de Rogue sur son visage, elle constata qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir compris.

\- Ecoutes Séverus...

\- Non ! Je vais te laisser... pardon, vous laissez.

Il commença à se lever, mais une main lui retient la manche.

\- Il faut qu'on parle Séverus !

\- Plus tard, le futur papa ne va sûrement pas tarder !

Il se libéra et ouvrit la porte.

\- Tu es CON ou tu le fait exprès ?!

Il se stoppa net et se retourna.

\- Je te demande pardon ?!

\- Il faut qu'on parle Séverus... Maintenant !

Il referma la porte et revint près du lit.

\- Promet moi de ne pas t'énerver et de ne pas m'interrompre !

\- Euh...

\- Promet-le !

\- D'accord, je te le promets

Hermione prend son courage et se jeta à l'eau.

\- J'ai aimé qu'une seule personne dans ma vie... et cette personne est le père de mes enfants... Séverin et Herminaëlle.

\- Les deux jumeaux Watson ?

\- Les deux jumeaux oui... mais ils ne s'appellent pas Watson... non ils s'appellent... Séverin et Herminaëlle Rogue.

\- ...Je te demande pardon ?

\- Tu as très bien compris Séverus et l'enfant que je porte est de toi aussi.

\- Euh... Attend, tu es en train de me dire que... Que je suis père ?!

\- Oui.

Ce oui avait été dit en un murmure...


	12. Chapter 12

Coucou tout le monde ! Je vous souhaite à tous des Joyeuses fêtes de Pâques ! Merci à toutes les personnes qui suivent cette fiction. C'est avec plaisir que je vous poste ce douzième chapitre. Je fais de mon mieux pour corriger les quelques coquilles qui sont présentent. Bonne lecture à vous !

Chapitre 12 : Herminaëlle et Séverin ROGUE

 _Ce oui avait été dit en un murmure..._

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il chercha la chaise du bout des doigts et se laissa tomber dessus. Un long silence s'installa, Hermione, tête baissée, se tordait les doigts en attendent une quelconque réaction de sa part, mais rien, elle osa relever la tête, Séverus, s'était redressé sur sa chaise et semblait être en train de réfléchir.

\- Tu comptais me l'annoncer quand ?

Sa voix était froide, Hermione releva la tête, croisa son regard vidé d'expression et rebaissa la tête, car elle le sentait, cette discussion se finirait en dispute, ses yeux devinrent humides, elle essaya de refouler ces larmes et sa tristesse, mais en vain.

\- Plusieurs fois durant l'année, j'ai tenté de te le dire... À la bibliothèque, le soir du bal, le soir de Noël... Mais jamais... Je n'ai pas eu assez de courage.

Hermione essuya les quelques larmes qui avaient réussi à s'échapper et un autre silence s'installa.

\- ... Je suis désolé Séverus.

Le concerné était furieux, il retenait sa rage qui ne demandait qu'à exploser. Voyant qu'il ne réagissait pas, Hermione osa poser sa main sur son bras, ce qui la déclencha. Il se dégagea et se leva pour arpenter la pièce de long en large sous un regard suppliant.

\- MAIS MERDE A LA FIN ! Il s'arrêta et regarda Hermione avec un regard noir qui lui fit baisser la tête, puis il reprit ses allers-retours.

\- TU N'AS PAS EU LE COURAGE ! MAIS ALORS SI TU T'ETAIS JAMAIS EVANOUIE ? TU ME L'AURAiS JAMAIS DIT, VU QUE TU N'AS PAS DE COURAGE ! JE ME DEMANDE COMMENT TU AS FAIT POUR ALLER CHEZ LES GRYFFONDORS SANS COURAGE !

\- Séverus, je...

\- NON, IL N'Y A PAS DE SEVERUS ! JAMAIS JE NE SERAIS UN BON PERE HERMIONE ! ET PUIS MERDE ! QU'EST-CE QUI T'A PRIS DE ME FAIRE DES GOSSES DANS MON DOS ? !

Hermione était en larme et cette phrase fut de trop pour elle, sa rage explosa, elle se leva avec difficulté, s'approcha et le gifla de toutes ses forces.

\- JUSQU'À PREUVE DU CONTRAIRE SEVERUS ROGUE, LES GOSSES COMME TU LES APELLES, ON LES FAIT A DEUX ! SI TU N'EN VOULAIS PAS, T'AVAIS QU'A PRONONCER DES FORMULES CONTRACEPTIVES ! ET J'AI MÊME MIEUX, IL FALLAIT TE RETENIR !

Hermione était si énerver, qu'elle en était devenue toute rouge et au moment où elle s'apprêtait à le gifler de nouveau, elle s'effondra parterre avant qu'il n'est pu réagir.

\- Hermione ! Mme POMEFRESH !

Il l'a pris contre elle, elle était à moitié consciente.

\- Severus... Je suis sincèrement désolée...

\- Hermione ! Non, c'est moi, je suis complètement con ! POMEFRESH ! MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'ELLE FOUT CELLE-LA !

Hermione était à moitié consciente, ses paupières étaient devenues trop lourdes.

\- Sev...rus...

\- Hermione ! Non reste avec moi ! POMEFRESH !

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, puis ses paupières se fermèrent.

\- Hermione ! Non ! POMEFRESH !

Quelques secondes après, Pomefresh rentra dans la chambre et paniqua en trouvant Hermione parterre contre le torse de Rogue.

\- MAIS MERDE À LA FIN, QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ ! ÇA FAIT UNE HEURE QUE JE VOUS APPELLE ! Pomefresh avait aidé Severus à poser Hermione sur le lit.

\- Aidez-moi à la déshabiller ! Vite !

Il s'exécuta, puis Pomefresh fit plusieurs examens à Hermione, lui donna un certain nombre de potions que Rogue arriva à peine à identifier tellement que Pomefresh allait vite, elle lui refit encore quelques examens, puis remit la couette, puis Severus alla chercher Dumbledore tout de suite.

Il s'exécuta. Il courra dans les couloirs en bousculant des élèves qui protestèrent, mais ils ne firent pas attention et coururent aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il arriva devant la gargouille, dit le mot de passe et grimpa aussi vite que possible l'escalier. Il entra sans frapper et trouva le directeur en discutions avec McGonagall, il était essoufflé.

\- Désolez de cette entrée professeur... Mais ces Hermione...

À l'entente de ce prénom Dumbledore se leva.

\- Son état s'est aggravé et Pomefresh veut vous voir tout de suite.

\- Allons-y, Minerva !

Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller à l'infirmerie, les élèves se posaient des questions et certains suivaient le petit groupe de professeurs.

\- VOUS N'AVEZ DONC RIEN À FAIRE D'AUTRE ? !

Dumbledore avait haussé la voix, puis il renvoya tous les élèves dans leur salle commune et ils reprirent leur route.

Une fois arrivés, ils rentrèrent dans la chambre et trouvèrent Pomefresh en train de s'activer autour d'une Hermione aussi blanche qu'un fantôme. Elle releva la tête et la rebaissa aussitôt.

\- Ah professeur Dumbledore, vous êtes enfin là !

\- Oui Pom-Pom, que se passe-t-il ?

Les professeurs, s'étaient rapprochés du lit.

\- Ce sont ses réserves magiques professeur, elles sont trop basses pour se renouveler elle-même.

Elle arrêta ses soins, lui donna encore une potion à boire et se rapprocha des professeurs.

\- Professeur Dumbledore, si quelqu'un ne lui donne pas une partie de ses réserves magiques, j'ai bien peur de la perdre.

Minerva émit un petit cri et alla s'asseoir à côté de son ancienne élève et amie collègue et passa sa main sur ce visage aussi pâle que la mort.

\- Mais ce n'est pas possible, Albus, il faut faire quelque chose et vite.

\- Oui Minerva, mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est qu'hier encore Pom-pom, vous nous aviez dit qu'elle pouvait se régénérer toutes seules.

\- Oui, mais il a dû se passer quelque chose... Que lui avez-vous fait Séverus ?!

\- Mais rien, on était en train de discuter et...

\- Discuter, tu en es sûr ? Répondit Dumbledore en regardant au-dessus de ces lunettes en demi-lune.

\- Bon d'accord, on s'est disputé, ça vous va ?!

\- DISPUTER ! Elle était censée rester, aliter et se reposer et vous, VOUS TROUVEZ ENCORE LE MOYEN DE LA METTRE EN COLERE, ALORS QUE SES RESERVES MAGIQUES ETAIENT AU MINIMUM ET QU'ELLE ETAIT VIDEE DE TOUT SON ENERGIE ! JE NE VEUX PLUS VOUS VOIR AUJOURD'HUI SEVERUS, DEHORS !

Pomfresh était furieuse, Rogue ne protesta pas, il lui fit son regard le plus noir et quitta l'infirmerie non sans embrasser Hermione sur le front et la regarder avec une grande inquiétude.

\- Hermi, tu ne trouves pas que les professeurs sont bizarres ?

Lily venait de rentrer dans le dortoir avec ses devoirs dans les bras.

\- À part, l'absence mystérieuse de ma mère pendant trois jours, non... Pourquoi j'aurai dû remarquer quelque chose en particulier ?

Lily avait rangé ses devoirs et s'était allongée sur son lit, Hermi avait rangé son livre et s'allongea aussi sur son lit.

\- Bah... Ce soir Rogue est parti de l'infirmerie et il a couru comme un dératé dans les couloirs pour y revenir 15 minutes plus tard accompagner du professeur Dumbledore et du professeur MacGonagal, ils marchaient assez vite d'ailleurs et tu sais quoi, On à oser les suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie, mais ils nous ont remarqué et Dumbledore nous a congédier dans nos salles communes. Je pense que cela à un rapport avec le professeur Granger, Hermi.

\- ... Je suis d'accord avec toi, MacGonagal nous a menti, je le sens depuis le début... Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond et cela a un rapport avec ma mère.

Elles étaient soucieuses et en pleine réflexion quand le couvre-feu retentit.

\- Oh... Franchement, je n'ai pas la tête à dormir Lily.

\- Hermi, je peux te poser une question ?

\- Oui vas-y.

-Tu crois qu'il est au courant pour toi et ton frère ?

\- De qui tu parles Lily ?

\- ... Bah, de Rogue.

\- Ah... Je ne sais pas Lily, c'est à ma mère de lui dire... Elle lui dira quand elle en aura envie.

Hermi se leva et s'apprêta à quitter le dortoir.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Je veux vérifier que ma mère est bien à l'infirmerie et voir comment elle va.

\- Mais le couvre-feu est passé, si on te trouve dans les couloirs...

\- Je sais Lily, ne t'inquiète pas, je ferai très attention.

Puis Hermi quitta le dortoir.

Elle traversa les couloirs, qui s'étaient rafraichis, descendit les escaliers aussi discrètement que possible, mais le plus rapidement et arriva à l'infirmerie. Mme Pomefresh n'était pas dans son bureau, ni dans l'infirmerie. Hermi regarda tous les lits, mais sa mère n'y était pas. Elle entra dans le bureau et regarda le registre des entrées et des sorties. La page d'aujourd'hui, pas de professeur Granger, elle regarde à la page d'hier, mardi, mais rien non plus.

\- Ce n'est pas possible ça !

Elle regarda à la page de lundi

\- Ça y est ! Alors, professeur Granger, entrée à 22h00 et sortie à ..., il n'y a pas de sortie ?!

Elle replaça le registre quand elle entendit du bruit qui venait du fond de l'infirmerie, elle se risqua à regarder par la fenêtre et une porte s'était ouverte, elle eut le temps de voir le pied d'un lit et le professeur Dumbledore, puis un Rogue qui sortit d'un pas rapide et furieux pour quitter l'infirmerie. Hermi attendit que la porte se referme et se mît à suivre le professeur Rogue jusqu'en haut de la tour d'astronomie. Il ruminait quelque chose qu'Hermi ne comprit pas, elle osa s'approcher encore et se cacha derrière le pilier le plus près, mais...

\- Vous ne devriez pas être dans votre salle commune à cette heure-ci, Miss Watson ?

Il se retourna vers le pilier, mais Herminaëlle ne se montra pas. Il se retourna et s'assied au bord, les pieds dans le vide.

\- Vous pouvez, vous montrez... Je ne mettrais pas de retenue... Ni de perte de points... À ma fille...


	13. Chapter 13

Je poste dans la même journée, le chapitre 13. Bonne lecture à vous !

Chapitre 13 : La voie de la Guérison ?

Sa voix n'était pas froide et dure comme d'habitude mais douce et triste. Hermi sortit de sa cachette et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle le regarda et elle constata qu'il était fatigué. Elle regarda au loin et rompit le silence.

\- Comment savez-vous que Sev et moi nous sommes vos enfants ?

\- Hermione... Elle me l'a annoncée, il y a un quart d'heure... Toi et ton frère, depuis quand elle vous l'a dit ?

Hermi baissa la tête.

\- Elle ne nous l'a pas dit... On l'a découvert tous seul.

Séverus était étonné.

\- Je dois le reconnaître, vous êtes tous les deux très doués.

Hermi fit un sourire.

\- Mon père vient de me faire un compliment...

Elle releva la tête d'un coup.

\- ...Euh, je suis désolée...

Il y eut un petit silence, puis Rogue prit le visage de sa fille entre les mains et plongea son regard dans celui de sa fille.

\- Ne soit pas désolé... Tu peux m'appeler papa... Après tout c'est ce que je suis... Mais seulement en privé, d'accord ?

Herminaëlle fit un grand sourire et se jeta dans ses bras. Il mit quelques secondes à réagir puis l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Je suis contente de t'avoir trouvé.

Il fut surpris par cette phrase, mais ne le montra pas, elle lui fit réfléchir.

Ce silence dura 5 minutes, puis il fut rompu.

\- Même si je ne suis pas le père que t'espérais ?

\- ...

Aucune réponse, il la regarda et remarqua qu'elle s'était endormie.

Il la cala bien dans ses bras, se leva et ils retournèrent vers le château.

Le lendemain matin, Hermi se réveilla dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien, il était très grand, gris et vert. Elle se redressa et regarda autour d'elle, les tables de chevet était en chêne et posé dessus, une lampe ayant un pied en forme de serpent et de couleur gris et l'abat-jour était vert. A sa gauche, une fenêtre, devant elle, un bureau qui lui aussi était en chêne avec des copies posées dessus et à droite du bureau, une porte menant dans une salle de bains et sur le mur droit, une autre porte et une grande armoire, elle aussi en chêne avec des rayures vertes et argents. Elle essaya de se remémorer les événements du soir quand une voix lui fit tourner la tête.

\- Bien dormis ?

Rogue était adossé dans l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés.

\- Oui, merci, mais...

Devinant sa question, il l'interrompit.

\- Tu t'étais endormie dans mes bras hier soir et comme je n'aurais pas pu rentrer dans ton dortoir, je t'ai amené dans mes appartements.

Herminaëlle regarda encore une fois autour d'elle.

\- Tu devrais peut-être te lever, tu as cours et tes amies vont s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir dans la grande salle... Tu peux aussi prendre une douche si tu veux.

Il lui indiqua la porte à coter du bureau, elle acquiesça.

\- D'accord, merci.

Puis il repartit dans la pièce d'à coter. Elle se leva et remarqua qu'elle portait une chemise de nuit d'un bleu ciel. Elle se regarda dans le miroir sur l'armoire et disparut dans la salle de bains et réapparait 15 minutes après, vêtue de son uniforme. Elle alla dans le salon qui était identique à celui de sa mère, mais les couleurs étaient vertes, argents et beiges.

\- Tu peux y aller, si on arrive ensemble, on va se poser un tas de questions.

Il se leva de son bureau pour rejoindre sa fille qui était proche de la porte et l'embrassa sur le front.

\- Ah oui... Ça reste entre nous pour l'instant.

Elle fit un oui de la tête, ouvrit la porte et vérifia qu'il n'y avait aucun professeur puis partis vers sa salle commune prendre ses cours de la journée. Puis elle alla rejoindre Lily-Rose et Gabin en pleine discutions. Elle les salua et s'assied à côté de Gabin et se servie.

\- Tu as dormi où cette nuit Hermi ?

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette question, elle releva la tête de son bol et regarda Lily avec des yeux d'incompréhension.

\- Ne fais pas cette tête-là, je t'ai attendue toute la nuit, mais tu n'es jamais revenue... Alors ?

-... Je réfléchissais en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

\- Toute la nuit ?!

Hermi s'apprêtait à répondre quand elle sentit un frôlement dans son dos. Elle se retourna et constata que Rogue venait de passer et se dirigeais vers la table des professeurs.

\- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?!

Hermi se retourna vers Lily.

\- Non, rien... Et oui Lily toute la nuit.

Lily était surprise et Gabin, silencieux jusqu'à maintenant intervient.

\- Et tu réfléchissais à quoi ?

\- ... Euh... A un moyen pour aller voir ma mère.

\- Je croyais que tu étais allée la voir hier soir ?!

Lily savait qu'elle mentait et ça, Hermi le remarqua.

\- A dire vrai, j'ai essayé et je ne l'ai pas vraiment vue... Je suppose que c'est elle, mais je n'en suis pas sûr...

Hermi cherchait ce qu'elle allait dire, mais elle fut sauvée par la sonnerie. Ils se levèrent et partirent, suivit des serpentards vers les serres. Hermi était bien trop occupée à discuter avec son frère de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit et ne remarqua même pas qu'ils étaient les derniers à être encore assis.

\- Monsieur et Miss Watson ! Nous n'allons pas faire que de vous attendre !

\- Excusez-nous professeur Chourave.

Ils se levèrent et rejoignirent les autres.

A la fin de la première heure, les gryffondors partirent vers leur occupation, car ils avaient 1h de libre. Tandis que les serpentards entamèrent leur deuxième heure de Botanique. Lily, Hermi et Gabin partirent vers leur arbre quand Herminaëlle changea de direction et partit vers le château.

\- Où vas-tu Hermi ?

Demandèrent Gabin et Lily.

\- Euh...

Elle revint vers eux.

\- Plus je réfléchis à cette personne que j'ai vue dans la pièce de l'infirmerie, plus je pense que c'est ma mère et je veux en avoir le cœur net.

Gabin et Lily se regardèrent et hochèrent la tête.

\- On vient avec toi.

Hermi n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'ils étaient déjà partis.

Ils pressèrent le pas et une fois arriver au deuxième étage, Lily eut un doute et attrapa Hermi par les bras.

\- Tu n'aurais pas oublié un " Pitbull " qui se prénomme Mme Pomefresh par hasard ?

Hermi sembla réfléchir, puis elle reprit sa route.

\- Non, je ne l'ai pas oubliée.

Ils étaient arrivés devant l'infirmerie.

\- Faites comme moi.

Elle passa la tête dans l'infirmerie et se retourna.

\- Le " Pitbull" est occupé dans son bureau et l'infirmerie est vide, profitons-en.

Ils s'accroupirent, puis ils passèrent 1 par 1 devant la porte du bureau, puis ils pressèrent le pas. Arrivés devant la porte du fond, Hermi se risqua à se lever et tourna la poignée. Ils entrèrent et ceux qu'ils virent les laissèrent cloués sur place.

Hermione était allongée sur le lit de droite avec des fils branchés un peu partout et reliés à une machine et à...

\- Rogue ?!

Gabin commençait à trembler.

\- A votre avis, pourquoi il est là, et pourquoi relier à votre mère avec tous ces fils ?

Hermi répondit à Lily par un haussement d'épaule.

\- Je ne sais pas... Hier soir et ce matin le professeur Rogue semblait être en forme.

Les yeux de Lily se mirent à briller.

\- J'en étais sûr ! Je savais que tu nous avais menti ce matin ! J'en étais sûre que tu n'avais pas passé toute la nuit en haut de la tour d'astronomie !

Hermi ne répondit pas et s'approcha de sa mère pour lui prendre la main, mais une voix interrompit son geste.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici tous les trois ?! ALLEZ DEHORS !

Ils se retournèrent pour voir une Pomefresh en colère. Gabin et Lily ne se firent pas prier et quittèrent l'infirmerie aussi vite que possible, mais Herminaëlle ne bougea pas.

\- MISS WATSON, JE VOUS DIS DE SORTIR !

Hermi croisa les bras.

\- Je ne sortirais pas ! Ou du moins pas avant que je sache ce que mes parents ont !

Elle prit une chaise et s'assied dessus et recroisa les bras. Pomefresh soupira.

\- Miss Watson, je ne le répéterais pas !

\- Cela tombe bien, car moi non plus !

\- Je vais aller chercher votre directrice de maison !

\- Allez-y, je vous attends ici !

Mme Pomefresh était surprise, c'était la première fois qu'Herminaëlle répondait et tenait tête à un adulte. Au lieu de tourner la poignée, elle revint sur ces pas et s'approcha de la machine, regarda les chiffres affichés, toucha certains fils et tuyaux. Hermi s'était levé et regardait Mme Pomefresh avec attention.

\- S'il vous plaît Mme Pomefresh... Mes parents qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

Pomefresh se retourna.

\- Votre mère, vous voulez dire ?

\- Non mes parents... Ma mère et mon père... Ce serait trop long à vous expliquer.

Mme Pomefresh était surprise, rogue père, elle s'était attendue à tous, mais pas à ça.

\- Bon très bien, mais à une condition, c'est que votre frère soit aussi présent.

Hermi accepta. Elle resta pendant 1 heure à aider Mme Pomefresh puis à la sonnerie de 10h00, elle partit chercher Severin qui devait sortir de Botanique. Elle courra jusqu'aux serres et elle le trouva avec une bande de serpentard en train d'embêter un serdaigle.

\- Sev !

Le concerné se retourna, et vint à la rencontre de sa sœur.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- T'arrêteras donc jamais d'embêter les autres maisons ?!

Severin soupira.

\- C'est pour me donner des leçons que tu es venu ?! Ou pour autre chose ?!

\- Oui, Mme Pomefresh veut nous voir.

\- Maintenant ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous veut cette vieille bique ?!

\- Cette vieille bique Sev, va nous dire exactement ce que nos parents ont !

\- Ah ! Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plutôt !

Sev et Hermi partirent en courant vers l'infirmerie et entrèrent dans la chambre du fond.

\- Ah vous voilà !

\- Mais...

Sev s'approcha de sa mère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ?

\- Eh bien lundi, nous avons retrouvé votre mère inanimée et frigorifiée. Quand les professeurs Rogue et Lupin me l'ont amené, elle était dans un état critique. Elle était vidée de toute énergie et ses réserves magiques étaient très basses... Elle aurait pu s'en remettre et sortir en fin de semaine... Seulement hier soir, votre mère et le professeur Rogue ont eu une discussion assez mouvementée... C'est ce qui a causé sa brutale chute d'énergie qui a mené à l'épuisement pratiquement total de ses réserves magiques... Elles étaient trop basses pour qu'elles puissent se régénérer toutes seules. Ce qui veut dire qu'en moins de 24 heures, une personne compatible devait lui donner une partie suffisante de ses réserves magiques pour qu'elles puissent de nouveaux se régénérer toutes seules... Et le professeur Rogue est venu me trouver ce matin et s'est proposé.

Hermi et Sev avaient été attentifs à ces explications.

\- Et maintenant, notre mère est sauvée ? Demanda Sev.

\- Si tout se passe bien, oui.

\- Oui, il y a encore des risques !

\- Comme tout Miss Watson... Vous pouvez rester ici quand vous n'avez pas cours, un peu de compagnies ne peux leur faire que du bien, mais surtout ne touchez à rien !

Ils remercièrent Mme Pomefresh et restèrent près de leurs parents jusqu'à la sonnerie de 10h15. La journée passa lentement pour Herminaëlle et Severin, les cours semblaient durer une éternité et dès qu'ils le pouvaient, ils allaient à l'infirmerie. Le soir après le dîner, ils étaient encore dans la chambre. Vers 21h30, Mme Pomefresh vient les voir et les renvoya, car ils devaient se reposer pour être en forme. Demain, ils avaient cours et c'est donc très inquiet qu'ils quittèrent l'infirmerie pour aller chacun dans leur dortoir. Pendant ce temps-là, Mme Pomefresh était reparti à son bureau pour se reposer un peu, sachant très bien que cette nuit, ne seras pas encore de tout repos...


End file.
